


You are (the best for me)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: In which Baekhyun is tangled in a series of fate and college dramas involving loving kisses, rich kids’ jealousy, breaking up, family insults, and many more. He clearly doesn’t sign up for this.Prompt #435





	You are (the best for me)

**Author's Note:**

> To dear prompter, this is the longest I have ever written for a one-shot (which I imagined to be quite short but look how it turned out!) and right now, this story holds the winner in my heart, I love this so much. Thank you so much for this amazing prompt. I hope you like this as well and hope that I wrote all the things you requested! Please enjoy the story and leave me some loves, and also come greet me when Reveals come! Thanks to the mods for being soooooo kind and friendly and for hosting this fest!

All that Baekhyun wants to do is to quickly finish his college and, if God allows, to find a stable job right away so he could earn money. His family is poor and he is quite proud and thankful that he was born smart. If not for the scholarship, Baekhyun won’t be able to attend college.

Money has always been the most problem in his family. In a small family of four, Baekhyun wonders for how long they could survive this life. His father is old and could barely earn some bills from repairing cars, while his mother is a usual and old housewife who now tries to help by selling small cakes and handmade jams for toast and bread. Though they all help each other, it’s hard to get by. His little brother is barely seven and is not yet capable to help them in earning extra money.

The college he is attending is quite the prestigious one. Those who attend the college drive their cars and motorbikes everyday, holding onto branded hand bag, and changing cell phones like it’s their clothes. It’s scary to imagine being in between those rich people, but Baekhyun can do nothing because this is his destiny. He just hopes he can finish quickly and get out of the place.

Baekhyun is not the best talker out there. He is more reserved to himself, an introvert, and hiding himself as a mere wallflower. He grows up as a timid person, hoping to stay invisible and to never get into a trouble so he could graduate nicely.

This day, Baekhyun has a scheduled class at ten and he rushes from his part time job in attaching buttons to stuffed animals. He pants as he runs, skipped his breakfast this morning to save food for his little brother.

He bumps onto someone, gasping when he topples over and resulting in the person’s books falling all over the floor.

“I’m sorry!” He gasps out in surprise, kneeling down to pick up each book one by one before handing them back to the owner. Baekhyun gives the person a repetitive bow, apologizing for bumping and toppling the books down. Who knows what rich person could do to him.

Baekhyun yelps as he glances at the clock hanging on the wall. The class will start in less than fifteen minutes. With a last rushed bow, he runs away from the scene and heads towards his classroom.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol stares at the person running away from him after bumping and picking up his books. The person looks breathless and by the messy appearance, it seems like the person is barely able to make into his class. He shrugs silently before turning away and walks along the hallway.

He doesn’t have that many friends. He prefers to be alone actually. Having too many friends is troublesome and he doesn’t enjoy getting involved in a trouble. He prefers something normal, something ordinary, something that is so different and the polar opposite from his everyday life.

Being a rich son of successful parents, if not the richest male in the whole college, Chanyeol ignores every attempt from people trying to get close to him. All the dramas in the television show the truth. People are leech. They only want to suck his money away from him and when he has no more, they will leave him alone and deserted.

Those people, who call themselves as his admirers, try to get close to him just because they need connection to his parents. Chanyeol is not an ungrateful child, he is thankful that his parents could give him everything he might want, but he doesn’t want everything. He just wants one thing, which is freedom. His parents are overbearing, they hope too much from him when he had said to them a few years ago that he wants to choose his own way.

His father is a successful contractor while his mother is a chef in Michelin level. He is proud that they are so successful and so famous but he doesn’t want to be involved in their world. Chanyeol wants to be himself.

The people in the college know him; actually they all know his parents. Chanyeol tries his best to not associate with whatever his parents are doing.

He used to think that everyone in the college is the same, but boy, he was so wrong.

The male he meets in the library proves it.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol goes to the library, feeling a bit rushed because there is this one book that is so important and has the crucial main point for the assignment he is working on. He has been eyeing that book for so long and he hopes no one is borrowing it.

He gets to stand in front of the shelf, reading the titles on every back of the books. He remembers seeing that book a few weeks ago, but now he can’t find it.

Chanyeol goes to another shelf, touching the books while reading at every title. He can’t find it, where is it?

“Can I help you?” Someone taps onto his arm, clearly talking to him. Chanyeol glances at the person, finding the male to be quite familiar and he remembers that the male is the same person bumping into him the day before.

It doesn’t seem like the male remembers him though.

“What?” Chanyeol mutters out in confusion. The boy blinks up at him, having a height that only reaches Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Do you need help in finding a book? I sometimes volunteered to put the books into the shelf so maybe I could help you?” The male asks. Chanyeol stares at him.

“Sure. I need the Competitive Advantage book.” He mutters. The male nods.

“Ah, a book by Porter, isn’t it?” The person mutters, mostly to himself as he looks around the shelves of books. Chanyeol nods. The male motions him to follow him and Chanyeol does as he is led to another book shelf.

“There it is!” The person says, pointing onto the book on the highest shelf with his finger. Chanyeol looks up and sighs in relief. He glances to the male who is giving him a tiny smile.

“There you go.” He bows and spins around to walk away. Chanyeol parts his mouth, “Wait.”

When the male glances back through his shoulder, blinking his eyes questioningly, Chanyeol lets out a very small smile. “Thank you.”

The male gives a full smile, nodding his head, before he walks away to attend to another person who might have the same help as him. Chanyeol keeps his eyes on the male until he rounds over the shelf and disappears from his sight. He hums silently to himself, glancing back to the book at the highest shelf and reaching to take it, still feeling thankful to whoever the male is.

 

 

***

 

 

The next time Chanyeol sees the male again, it’s in the cafeteria. It is break time for most of the people and it’s no wonder that the cafeteria is so crowded and full of people. Chanyeol never likes crowds and he chooses to be alone during break.

He walks into the cafeteria, stopping just a few steps away from the door when he sees the same male from the library walking a few meters ahead from him. The male has some kind of skips in his steps and Chanyeol feels himself locking his eyes on the male.

The snack selling stand is crowded by people and he sees the male stepping closer there, seemingly trying to buy something while checking onto the amount of cash in his hand, which doesn’t seem to be that much. The male tries slipping into the mass of people, being a small person but no one pays attention to him, and most importantly the seller.

The mountain of fresh breads is slowly dispersing away and the male doesn’t even manage to let out a single word before he is left without being able to buy anything. He sees the male sighs, before walking away from crowd and heads out of the cafeteria.

Chanyeol ponders in his head before he steps closer to the food court and he can see everyone gives him the way. With his wallet in his hand, he buys some of the most expensive food variety, paying and then walking away while ignoring the amazed stare from other people because he hardly buys anything for all this time.

He looks around, looking for the small male from before and it takes him quite a few minutes until his eyes finally catch the sight of the male walking along the empty hallway. Chanyeol fastens his steps, coming up to walk alongside the male who doesn’t even realize him at first.

“Excuse me.” Chanyeol calls, alerting the guy of his presence. He gets a confused stare and Chanyeol lifts the paper bag containing the food he had bought just now.

“Here. For you.” He mutters lowly. The guy sends him a confused blink, full of shock and questions.

“W-What?” He hears the guy squeaks. Chanyeol nods, gently putting the paper bag into the guy’s hands.

“For you. As a thank you for your help in the library last Friday.” Chanyeol says. The guy’s eyes calculate him, trying to remember before he breaks out into a small smile. “Oh! Competitive Advantage!” He says, smiling in which Chanyeol gives him a nod of assurance.

“But what is this? I mean, uh, why would you give me this?” He asks again.

Chanyeol sticks his hands into his pockets. “As a thank you, because you really helped me with that book. I don’t want to owe you.”

The guy shakes his head. “You don’t owe me anything! I just wanted to help!” He says in panic, trying to give the paper bag back to Chanyeol, in which he lifts a hand up. “Please. I just want to pay in gratefulness.” Chanyeol says gently.

The guy stops, glancing at the paper bag of food before he nods his head. “Okay. I will appreciate this. Thank you so much!” He smiles up widely, eyes squeezing on the corner and cheeks lifting up in a chubby way.

The smile makes Chanyeol’s head fuzzy, confusing him because he actually finds the smile to be very pretty and endearing. He is stunned by how the guy doesn’t seem to give a fake smile, seems to be very happy and appreciates the thankful gesture from Chanyeol.

“Thank you so much for this, although you don’t have to do it, but I will accept it. Feel free to come to the library and ask for help if you need one! I will try to help you with all my might, but unfortunately I have to go now. Thank you, once again!” The guy smiles again, sending Chanyeol into a haywire as the guy bows politely to him and then running away.

Chanyeol could only nod to no one in particular, being late to give any response. The guy’s fluffy locks bounce on every step he takes while running and Chanyeol stares at the sight of the guy’s back getting further away from him.

 

 

***

 

 

It might be the start of their destiny because on the next day, Chanyeol sees him again.

There are some announcements on the board and Chanyeol can see everyone crowding in front of it. Including the guy. He is short, Chanyeol can see that, but watching the guy jumping on his feet while trying to get some glances of the announcement through people’s head is pretty amusing.

Without he knows it, a tiny smile curls on his own lips and he lets out a barely audible chuckle. The guy is still tiptoeing, jumping up and down as Chanyeol makes his way closer.

He holds a hand on the small of the guy’s back, gently pushing him forward. The guy spins his head, surprised to have someone touching him but Chanyeol just pushes him forward, automatically scooting closer to the guy as well to hide his hand from people’s eyes.

Everyone who notices him gives him a clear way and Chanyeol only likes his rich status in time like this. Sometimes it has its perks to be rich and popular.

He can feel the guy’s stare at him as they get close enough to the board to read the announcement off. With a quick glance, he sends a tiny smile to the guy.

The guy’s eyes widen a bit before he gives Chanyeol a smile with the same meaning as his own.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun works on his assignment at the empty corner in the library which no one likes to sit on. This corner has unofficially become as his for as long as Baekhyun has ever visited the library.

He doesn’t have any more class after this so he can spend all the time to try and finish the assignment. Well, that’s until the library closing time, of course.

It goes for an hour and maybe more and Baekhyun is halfway done with his writing. He is quite happy with this achievement.

“Hello.” A deep voice says just beside his ear and Baekhyun gasps, spinning around while holding a hand over his chest.

“Oh my God.” He breathes out, heart thudding so fast in his chest because the guy now standing beside him and giving him a tiny smile is the sole reason of this surprise.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” The guy, who Baekhyun has realized to be very tall, speaks with such hushed and deep voice. Baekhyun shakes the shock away.

“It’s alright, I guess. I just don’t like surprise.” He mutters. He can notice the hint of smile on the tall guy’s face.

“Can I join you here?” The guy asks, motioning to the many empty chairs beside the one Baekhyun is sitting on.

Baekhyun’s eyes double in size and he quickly gestures to the chair. “Yes, yes, of course! You don’t have to ask!”

The tall guy chuckles, dragging the chair out before sitting on it. Baekhyun pushes his papers away.

“We talked a few times but I haven’t caught your name.” The guy says, in which Baekhyun responses with a light knock onto his own head. “How rude of me. I’m so sorry. My name is Baekhyun.”

“Hello, Baekhyun. I’m Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun smiles as he could finally put a name on a face. He nods, giving a tiny bow to the guy. “Hi, Chanyeol. So, what are you doing here? Do you need help in finding another book?”

The question brings a small smile on Chanyeol’s face. “I was looking for you. It was quite hard, seeing that you hide really well in this corner.” He says, staring around the corner hidden behind many shelves.

Baekhyun laughs softly. “I like this corner. It’s silent and I can concentrate better. It’s private.”

Chanyeol nods. “I could agree to that.”

“Anyway, why are you looking for me?” Baekhyun asks again, looking up. Chanyeol shrugs. “You told me to come and find you.” He answers, making Baekhyun smiles wider. “I didn’t. I just told you to come and look for me if you need any help for other books.” He says in between his smiles.

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. “Do I disturb you now? I could go.”

“No, no!” Baekhyun laughs softly, waving his hands. “I’m just kidding! Of course you can come here whenever you like.”

Chanyeol finds himself smiling again, a move that he rarely does.

“What were you doing before I came?” He asks, eyeing the scattered papers on the desk. Baekhyun glances down, picking up his pen. “I was doing my assignment. It only has a bit more work left to do though. It’s okay, you are not disturbing me, if that’s what you are thinking.”

The taller male nods. “It’s… very calming here.” He starts again, staring up to the ceiling. He can’t hear any loud noises from the outside while sitting in this corner. All he can hear is the silence, his own breathing, and Baekhyun’s gentle voice.

“I know, right? I find myself hiding in this spot whenever I want to be alone, which is most of the times.”

Chanyeol glances at the other. “I like it here.” He says and he means it. People stare too much whenever he is walking out there and being here, he can hide from the world and be himself without having to put a cold attitude on his face.

“You can join me here anytime you want to. I won’t mind.” Baekhyun tells him, smiling. Chanyeol finds himself smiling back. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun nods, returning back to his assignment and writing some things, before he lifts his head up again and finds Chanyeol staring down at him.

“Why don’t you read some books? There are many new books from last week.” He suggests. Chanyeol nods. “What do you suggest?”

“What kind of genre that you like?”

Chanyeol purses his lips. “I’m not sure.”

Baekhyun gives him a look. “I love fantasy the most.” He says. Chanyeol gives him an interest of look. “Why is that?”

“In fantasy book,” Baekhyun starts, sighing fondly and putting his pencil, “it always starts with ‘ _once upon a time…_ ’ and then it ends with ‘ _…and they live happily ever after_ ’. Isn’t that sweet? Life is never that smooth and it’s nice to know that for once, things are going the way you want to.”

Chanyeol locks his eyes on him. “I love fantasy, too, then.”

Baekhyun props his chin up against his palm. “And why’s that?”

“In fantasy book… I can escape from reality.” Chanyeol says silently. Baekhyun’s smile drops off of his face. “Is it hard? Being popular and all?” He asks softly. Chanyeol gives him a look.

“Why do you ask?” He questions, suddenly getting a weird feeling. Baekhyun chews down on his lip. “It seems like… I have never seen you with a friend. I’m sorry to say that, but you are popular and people talk a lot about you. I can’t help but to take notice about you always staying alone, you know.”

Chanyeol averts his gaze down, pondering over the words coming from a complete stranger about him.

Baekhyun winces. “I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean it the bad way. I was just… uh,”

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol looks up, “It’s all true.” He admits silently. Baekhyun stares at him, giving apologetic look. Chanyeol waves it off. “I don’t have that many friends.”

Baekhyun stays silent for a moment, thinking. “If that so… I can be your friend?”

Chanyeol sends him a look. “You?”

At Baekhyun’s nod, he watches as the guy fiddles with his pencil nervously. “Only if you want to. I don’t have any friend as well.”

Chanyeol stares at him for quite a moment before a tiny smile spreads across his face. “Okay.”

Baekhyun snaps his head up, surprised at the answer. He finds Chanyeol staring at him with a small smile playing on his lips.

“I can be your friend and you can be mine.” He says softly. Baekhyun laughs lowly before he covers his mouth with his palms. “I almost forgot that this is a library!” He says in a hushed voice that makes Chanyeol smiles in amusement.

Right at that time, Baekhyun finds a friend in Chanyeol, while Chanyeol finds normalcy and stability in Baekhyun.

 

 

***

 

 

As the time goes by, they meet up more often. For Chanyeol, Baekhyun equals the life he has never had and it’s a refreshing thing to have in his own boring life. Baekhyun brings him a breeze of fresh air.

They meet up in the library whenever Chanyeol has the spare time to spend, be it planned or not. When they accidentally meet at the hallway, Baekhyun sends him a wide grin in which Chanyeol replies with a tiny smile and short nod. It’s easy to say that they have passed the line of being strangers and have grown comfortable in having one another in their presence.

It’s in the next few days when Chanyeol drives his car out of the parking spot when he notices someone familiar walking out of the gate area. A small smile curls on the corner of his lips and Chanyeol tries to calm himself down from driving too fast or he will hurt someone.

He drives his car along the side street, slowing when he finally reaches his target.

“Baekhyun.” He calls after lowering the window. The male’s head snaps to the side, with his mouth gaping in surprise. “Hey, Chanyeol! Going home?”

Chanyeol nods his head. “What about you?”

“Yeah, me too! I don’t have any shift today so I will just head straight home.” Baekhyun says with a smile. Chanyeol stares at him. “Get in, Baekhyun. I will take you home.”

“What?” Baekhyun shrieks, “No, no. It’s okay, I will go home by feet. You can just drive straight, Chanyeol.”

“No.” The other answers, “Get in, Baekhyun.”

“But I can-”

“I insist.” Chanyeol says, cutting him off. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open from his unfinished words, before he sighs and nods in defeat. He makes his way to the other side to the passenger seat meanwhile Chanyeol lets out a small smile of happiness.

“You can be very persistent, eh.” Baekhyun says when he is finally seated in the passenger seat, faking a frowning face. Chanyeol gives him a lopsided smirk. “Indeed I am.”

As the car drives away, some people stare at the vehicle, with a frown full of resentment.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun writes down the order before he tapes it on the kitchen window. He goes back to the corner to retrieve the mop and continues mopping the floor. It’s around lunch time and the diner place gets pretty crowded at times like this. He should make sure that he writes down every order and mops the floor so no one would slip on it.

The bell above the glass door rings and Baekhyun puts back the mop. He turns around, “Welcome— Chanyeol?”

True enough, it’s Chanyeol standing there, looking so rich and taking everyone’s attention. The taller male gives him a small smile, walking closer until he stands right in front of him. Everyone is staring at him, as he is being so tall and attractive, a male with long legs, and the rich aura coming off of him. Chanyeol ignores them all though, it’s not like this is his first time being stared like that.

“Hey, Baekhyun. Fancy meeting you here.” He greets softly. Baekhyun blinks his eyes, still trying to overcome his shock. “How did you find my work place?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “I didn’t know. It’s a mere coincidence.”

At the answer, Baekhyun narrows his eyes on him. “Are you sure?” He asks playfully. Chanyeol smiles, nodding. Baekhyun hums, “Okay, where would you like to sit? What would you like to order?”

Chanyeol smiles and points to the corner with his head.

 

 

 

Right after Chanyeol is served with his order, he sees Baekhyun working hard all over the diner place. He sees the shorter male moving here and there, mopping the floor, writing orders, and filling the customers’ empty water cups. His hardworking sight is new for Chanyeol, because no one around him has really worked this hard. All they want, usually, are served in front of them just with a single order.

Baekhyun is done after an hour or two and the guy walks out of the employees’ room while cracking his neck and shoulder. Chanyeol stands up and waits for him.

“Why are you still here?” Baekhyun asks, surprised once again. Chanyeol smiles. “I was waiting for you. Is your work done? Can we hang out?”

Baekhyun nods but he gives Chanyeol an apologetic smile. “My work is done for the day, yes, but I’m sorry, Chanyeol, I have to attend a class in less than thirty minutes.” He whispers lowly, hoping that Chanyeol wouldn’t get mad at him for not telling this.

The taller guy hums, glancing to his expensive wrist watch. “A class, huh. Okay, come on. I can drive you there.”

“What? No. I can go there by myself. You should go home, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun takes a step back, waving his palm to deny the idea. Chanyeol’s lips curl up in a small smile. “Nonsense. I’m here and you need help so let’s just go.”

Baekhyun parts his mouth to refuse, but Chanyeol has already taken a gentle grip on his arm and then pulls him towards where he parks his car. Baekhyun makes a face, staring at the taller guy who is waiting for him to get into the car. With a desperate sigh, Baekhyun throws his hands in the air and he slips into the car in defeat. Chanyeol lets out a chuckle.

He drives Baekhyun back to the college and the guy won’t stop thanking him for being so kind. Chanyeol waves him off and tells him to quickly get into the class. Baekhyun gives him one last bow before entering the class.

Chanyeol glances to his wrist watch. The class would only last for an hour and half, at least. It won’t take that long for him if he is to wait here. Shrugging, Chanyeol decides to sit down on the bench just in front of the class, pulling his phone out to spend the time.

Time surely passes fast when he doesn’t realize it. The next time he lifts his head, it’s because of a small sound of yelp. Chanyeol lifts his gaze away from his phone, finding a surprised Baekhyun standing beside him.

Chanyeol gives him a slight smile. “You are done?”

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun gasps out; blinking his eyes so many times that Chanyeol finds it as a cute gesture. “Waiting for you. Do you have any more things to do after this?”

“N-No, but—”

“Great. Let’s go.” Chanyeol shoves his phone back into his pocket and gestures for Baekhyun to follow him. Baekhyun gapes before stumbling over his feet to follow after the tall male’s long legs. “W-Wait, Chanyeol. Did you seriously wait for the whole two hours?” He asks, almost shrieking.

Chanyeol chuckles. “It’s not ‘for the whole two hours’. It’s only for an hour and twenty three minutes.”

“Still!”

“Come on. I’m hungry. Aren’t you too?”

“I-I do, but you—” Baekhyun clamps his mouth shut when his stomach growls. He clutches onto it, cursing silently for being so ridiculous. Chanyeol glances through his shoulder, before he calls for him to get here. Baekhyun has a troubled look on his face as he slowly steps closer to where Chanyeol is standing. When he is close enough, Chanyeol throws an arm around his shoulder to pull him along the way.

“Let’s go find something to eat.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol brings them to his favorite café where he always finds the best silent spot. Baekhyun looks around while sitting rigidly in his seat, wide eyes glancing around here and there curiously.

“Chanyeol, um,” he calls, hesitant to continue. Chanyeol nods. “What is it? Just tell me.”

Baekhyun chews down on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry to say this but… I can’t afford anything here. This place is too expensive and I haven’t gotten my paycheck—”

The taller male waves his hand. “Don’t think too much. It’s my treat.”

“No. Why would you treat me? I owe too many things to you already.” Baekhyun frowns. Chanyeol shakes his head. “You owe me nothing, Baekhyun. I want to treat my friend. Can’t I do that?”

“Uh, but,”

“Ah, the food’s here. Let’s dig in.” Chanyeol says as the waiter brings a tray full of his order. He pushes the food closer to Baekhyun who is still staring at him in discomfort. Chanyeol takes a sandwich and starts eating, urging him to do the same.

Baekhyun keeps his gaze at him before he finally breaks out in a soft disbelief chuckle. “You are unbelievable, Park Chanyeol.” He mutters in amusement, shaking his head and then grabbing a piece of sandwich as well. Chanyeol nods, smiling. “I heard that a lot.”

They laugh softly and Chanyeol realizes that this is the normalcy he has already longed since forever.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun dries his hands from the water before he walks out of the restroom. His classes have finished today and he only needs to fill in for his sick colleague at the diner place. It’s a bit troublesome but it also means bonus money to him.

Halfway walking through the hallway, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol walking from the other side. The taller male gives him a small smile and fastens his steps to approach him.

“Hey, Baekhyun.” He calls. Baekhyun smiles back. “Hey yourself. Are you going to your class?”

“Yeah. It’s starting in twenty minutes.” Chanyeol answers, glancing to his wrist watch. Baekhyun nods his head. “Then you should get going. We don’t want you to be late.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Are you going somewhere?”

Baekhyun nods, “Yeah. I have an hour work because my colleague is sick so I have to cover him up.” He says, in which Chanyeol responds with a nod. “Work hard though. I guess I will see you again tomorrow.”

“Yes, sure. Bye, Chanyeol.” He laughs.

As he separates way with Chanyeol, Baekhyun doesn’t see the look of hate and disdain from the people thrown at him.

 

 

***

 

 

“Hey.”

Baekhyun jolts up, almost crossing the word he had just written down when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. He looks up and finds a smiling Chanyeol.

“Hey, Chanyeol. You are a bit late today.” He comments, smiling while putting down his pen. He guesses he can continue this later; it’s only left a bit more anyway.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol mutters, slipping to sit beside him, “I have to talk with the lecturer about a lesson.”

Baekhyun smiles. “You sure do work hard, don’t you?”

Chanyeol glances back at him. “Are you talking about yourself, because look at where we are right now, Baekhyun. Library again?” He gestures to the book shelves surrounding and hiding them from the outside world.

Baekhyun laughs softly, nodding. “Okay, okay, you win. I have to finish this assignment though. It’s not due until next week but I want to finish it as quickly as I could. You wouldn’t know what will happen for the whole week, my colleague might be calling in sick again and I have to cover his shift.”

He talks about his work, then making small gestures towards his papers and the opened books sprawled all over on the table. Chanyeol finds himself staring for a long time, barely listening to what Baekhyun is saying, but he can’t find it in himself to concentrate or to respond to what the other is telling him. Baekhyun draws his attention away from everything else.

Baekhyun realizes that he doesn’t get any answer. “What’s wrong?” He asks.

Chanyeol shakes his head, still drowning in the deep color of Baekhyun’s eyes. “It’s nothing.”

He said nothing but he keeps staring at the way Baekhyun’s pretty little fingers grab onto the pen and start writing again. He focuses his eyes on the way Baekhyun’s face makes some weird gestures, showing the full concentration he is currently doing. He likes it. He likes this normalcy. He likes this honesty. He likes this ‘something’ that is way so different from how he has been living for the entire time.

He likes seeing Baekhyun’s hands pull the books closer to read better. He likes hearing to Baekhyun’s soft hum when he understands what he is reading. He likes seeing Baekhyun’s thin lips purse when he mumbles the words he reads. He likes staring at Baekhyun. It’s calming and satisfying. He is content with this.

 

 

 

Baekhyun taps his pen against his cheek, before then he suddenly remembers the thing he needs to tell Chanyeol. Something about the library getting a batch of new books.

“Hey, Chany—”

The words die in his throat when suddenly Chanyeol leans really close him, head tilted aside. Baekhyun stares back questioningly, yet his breath hitches when suddenly Chanyeol presses his lips on top of his own.

He freezes in shock, eyes wide in size; his pen rolls away from his hand. Chanyeol leans back a bit, still being so close that he can feel his warm breath hitting his face. Baekhyun slowly looks up.

“Chanyeol...?” He calls in shock, voice no louder than a whisper.

“I like you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol mutters lowly, eyes staring straight into his own. Baekhyun parts his mouth, “…what?”

“I like you.” He repeats it. Baekhyun closes his mouth for a moment before he stutters, “H-How can…?”

Chanyeol stares at him. “I just like you so much, Baekhyun. Do you like me?”

The question makes Baekhyun bends his head down, shying away from Chanyeol’s deep gaze on him. Chanyeol waits patiently for his answer, keeping his eyes on the guy in front of him.

Baekhyun grips onto his own fingers, fiddling with them and for the very first time since Chanyeol has met him, he has never seen Baekhyun getting this restless and insecure.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun starts slowly as if he is trying to choose the right words. Chanyeol’s hopeful gaze deflates at the hesitant answer, but then Baekhyun continues with, “I… I like you, too, but,”

Chanyeol stares at him wide eyed, surprised at the continuation. “But…?”

Baekhyun sighs. “But is it okay? I’m… I’m poor and you are extremely rich, Chanyeol. It’s not the best choice.”

His words make Chanyeol sighs in relief. “It’s okay. We will work it out.” He mutters to reassure him. Baekhyun gulps in hesitation and Chanyeol leans closer, holding onto the side of his cheek, tilting his head up. Oh, how he loves staring into those eyes.

“Can I kiss you again?” He asks, smiling gently to Baekhyun. The male shudders under his touch and then he whispers a barely audible, “Yes.”

Chanyeol presses their lips together, feeling the tenderness of Baekhyun’s mouth against his own. He hums, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb to make him relax. Eventually, Baekhyun begins to kiss him back, so tender and so carefully, exactly similar to his character. It makes Chanyeol smiles and he tilts his head to give him more of the soft kisses.

When he pulls away, he watches Baekhyun’s eyelids flutter softly. He holds onto both of Baekhyun’s cheeks, smiling.

“Will you be mine, Baekhyun?” He asks genuinely. He really wants to have Baekhyun all for himself, holding onto his hand, and treating him right to show how precious he is.

Baekhyun stutters, his cheeks are still flushed in pale pink, unable to come up with a word. Chanyeol watches in amusement, finding him so adorable like this.

In the end of all those stuttering, Baekhyun whispers a very tiny, “…okay,” followed by a weird embarrassed sound in the back of his throat and showed by the redness of his face.

Chanyeol dips down to kiss him again, smiling so brightly, in which Baekhyun mimics with a smile of his own.

 

 

***

 

 

Being in love is clearly a very new experience for Chanyeol, yet he welcomes it all. Holding onto someone’s hand and kissing the knuckles every once in a while make him feels like he owns the whole world. Moreover when he sees the red blush cheeks.

Being in a relationship with Baekhyun makes Chanyeol realizes that he doesn’t need anything else in this world. Cheesy, yes, but he is still in the state where all his focus and attention is solely on Baekhyun and Baekhyun only.

Baekhyun often tells him to stop staring because it’s embarrassing him but Chanyeol just scoops him up and kisses his cheek. It’s enough to shut Baekhyun up from telling to stop staring and the guy ends up chewing down on his bottom lip, too shy to even say anything else.

They have dates in the library and sometimes going outside to have meals together or watch movies in the theater. Baekhyun insists that they have a neat and cheap date (which consists of them reading books in the library), but sometimes Chanyeol goes all the way with bringing him to a nice restaurant to treat him all the delicious dishes that he knows Baekhyun deserves to get.

When Baekhyun’s classes take quite a long time, Chanyeol is always there to wait just outside of the door. He greets Baekhyun with a smile, holding his hand and asking how was his class just now. Baekhyun ignores the slight blush covering his face and tugs his hand to scurry away from the hallway. That one is a cute move for Chanyeol.

When it’s Chanyeol who has a long class, Baekhyun will text him that he is waiting in the library, because standing right outside of Chanyeol’s classroom will take the unwanted attention towards him and he doesn’t want that. When they finally meet at the secluded corner in the library, he gives Chanyeol a soft kiss on his cheek to welcome him.

 

 

***

 

 

It’s another fine day when Chanyeol takes him to his huge house. The whole appearance of the house is so extravagant and the building screams ‘rich’ to him. Baekhyun can’t help but to swallow because his throat suddenly feels so dry.

Chanyeol pulls on his arm, dragging him inside.

“You are not living here alone, right?” Baekhyun asks as he takes his shoes off, being ever so slowly to not scratch anything here. He is sure even the lamp hanging above the door is so expensive.

“No. I live with my parents, but they are currently out of the country. Are you worried about me staying alone?” Chanyeol asks back, teasing him. Baekhyun huffs a bit, still glancing around even though he is dragged to walk up the stairs by the taller male. Chanyeol stifles a smile while directing his lover to where his bedroom is.

“Wow.” Baekhyun whispers in awe while stepping into the bedroom which screams so much of Chanyeol. He can find the little traces of Chanyeol there, from the lack of colors in the room, until the neatly stacked books on the corner.

“Sit down, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol calls as he laughs at the way Baekhyun is still gaping at the sight of the 60 inches television just on the other side of his room.

“Is this… even a television?” The male asks, shaky finger pointing to the wide display device.

Chanyeol laughs. “Yes, of course. Why?”

“It’s… so huge.” He mutters lowly. Chanyeol smiles in endearment. “Come here and sit with me.” He pats the spot beside him on his bed. Baekhyun obeys silently, his bare feet padding across the wooden floor. When he sits on the bed, Chanyeol curls his arms around him to pull him into a hug.

Baekhyun yelps, almost toppling back to the bed. Chanyeol snuggles his face into his lover’s shoulder.

“What are we going to do now?” He asks into the shoulder, snuggling even more. Baekhyun reaches to pat his hair. “I have to do some reading on this one book.”

“Okay. Take your book and come back here.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun rises up to clutch onto his bag, forgotten on the floor, before pulling the book he had just borrowed from the library out of his bag. Chanyeol drags him back into his embrace, keeping him close and tight, while he himself leans back on the wall by his bed.

Baekhyun makes himself comfortable in his embrace, looking so small and cute and way too adorable to Chanyeol. He ends up kissing his lover’s cheek in every few minutes. At first, it only causes a few bubbles of laugh from Baekhyun but eventually he is greedy for attention and ends up smooching on his lover’s jaw in which Baekhyun responds with a grunt.

“You are distracting me.” Baekhyun says, pouting while glancing back through his shoulder. Chanyeol puts on an innocent face.

“How about you read this book later?” He says, reaching to close the book and throwing it to the top of Baekhyun’s bag.

Baekhyun spins around, eyebrows furrowing. “And what am I going to do now then?”

Chanyeol lets out a smile. “Kiss me?”

The request makes Baekhyun chuckles before he nods his head. Chanyeol curls his hands around his lover, keeping him close to him while their lips attach for a very long kiss.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun makes his way into the employees’ room, taking off his apron as it’s finally the end of his shift. While putting his shirt back, he hears his phone rings and he goes to retrieve it from his bag. It’s a call from Chanyeol and he goes to swipe the display screen, only to have it not responding.

He blinks in surprise, patting the device a few times. His phone has been going weird for a few months and he doesn’t really pay attention to it. It’s now acting up and won’t let him take this call. Eventually, the display goes black and it dies. Baekhyun gasps, trying to switch it on again but it won’t budge. He even takes the battery off and puts it back but nothing happens.

It seems to be the end of his phone, Baekhyun stares at the device in his hand, looking so bitter. It will take some time until he could get a new one but maybe he could start saving up for it.

Baekhyun makes his way back home, walking along the side street before he stops at the bus stop to wait for the bus.

The bus comes after he waits for twenty minutes or more and it takes him by surprise when he sees Chanyeol’s car driving right behind it. He halts from stepping into the bus, saying sorry to the driver, before he waits until Chanyeol gets down from the car.

“What are you doing here, Chanyeol?” He asks in surprise, yet his lover comes staring at him with a frown and worry patched on his face.

“Why didn’t you answer my call?” Chanyeol asks, frowning. Baekhyun laughs softly, reaching up to smooth the frown away. “My phone got broken.” He says, showing the dead device.

 “So, you won’t be able to contact me for a while, okay? I need to save up until I could afford a new one. It’s okay, right? We can see each other in college though.” He pats Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol is still frowning a bit but then nods nonetheless. “Are you going back home? I will take you.”

“But—”

“The bus is no longer here, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says, patting his head. Baekhyun purses his lips then he obediently climbs up into his lover’s car. “So, how was work?”

Baekhyun groans at that. “Tiring! A customer flipped his cup upside down and I had to clean it!”

Chanyeol laughs as he drives his car, listening to his lover’s cute rambling of his tired day.

 

 

***

 

 

“Here.” Chanyeol mutters, placing a small paper bag on top of his book. Baekhyun looks up at his lover who has just sat on the chair. “What is this?” He asks, letting his pen go and he reaches to look into the paper bag.

It’s a box of a new phone, expensive and even a limited edition. He gasps.

“Chanyeol—”

“I don’t want to wait until you get a new one, Baekhyun.”

“But I can’t accept this!” He pushes the paper bag back into Chanyeol’s hands. No, he can’t have Chanyeol spoiling him with expensive things.

Chanyeol frowns, even giving him a slight pout. “Please just accept it, Baekhyun. I can’t stand it to think that I can’t contact you whenever I want. It makes me worried all over the time.”

Baekhyun parts his mouth, sighing. “But it’s too expensive, Chanyeol. This phone costs my entire one year salary.”

“Don’t think too much about it, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol holds onto his head, kissing his temple. Baekhyun frowns, looking up in hope that his lover would take the phone back but Chanyeol simply stares back at him, challenging. In the end, Baekhyun sighs and nods.

“Okay, I will accept this. Thank you.”

Chanyeol smiles widely and caresses his head. “Make sure to put my number as your first speed dial.”

Baekhyun chuckles and nods. “Okay. Thank you, once again.” He reaches up to kiss his cheek. Chanyeol hums and hugs him close.

 

 

***

 

 

“Chanyeol?” He calls as they get into the taller guy’s car. Chanyeol hums, strapping himself with the seatbelt and even helping him with his own. Baekhyun chews on his lip.

“Um, do you want to come with me to my house?”

Chanyeol looks up. “What?”

“Well, I’m thinking that maybe you want to visit my house. It’s only fair since I had done the same. But you don’t have to if you don’t want—”

His words stop when Chanyeol pecks his mouth. “Okay. Of course I want to. I want to meet your little brother.”

Baekhyun stares at him before he smiles. “Okay. I’m sure he wants to meet you too.”

They get to his house, a small and humble house with broken hinges on the gate. It’s small and they are poor, but they love each other and for Baekhyun, that’s enough.

“Come with me.” He takes Chanyeol’s hand, leading him to the door. “Mom, I’m home!” He calls, taking his shoes off and tugging onto his lover’s hand. Chanyeol looks around in awe.

There are sounds of footsteps running and Chanyeol finds a little boy running at full speed into Baekhyun’s legs. “Hyung!!” The squeaky voice calls excitedly.

“Hey, there!” Baekhyun calls, letting Chanyeol’s hand go to scoop his little brother up into his arms. He kisses his brother’s face and motions for Chanyeol to greet the boy.

“Hello.” Chanyeol whispers softly. The boy looks up from his brother’s shoulder, wide eyes staring in surprise. “Who are you?”

“I’m Chanyeol, little one.” He answers and Baekhyun chuckles. The boy stares at him, wide eyed. “Hello, Chanyeol hyung! Baekhyun hyung told me so many things about you!”

“Hush.” Baekhyun pouts at his brother. Chanyeol grins. “What did your hyung tell you?”

The boy opens his mouth to talk but they hear a woman’s voice. Baekhyun gestures him to follow him and they get deeper into the house. Chanyeol bows when he sees the woman who is surely Baekhyun’s mother.

“Oh, who is this fine young man?” She asks, smiling so kindly that Chanyeol feels so welcomed. He bows again as Baekhyun comes up to him, “This is Chanyeol. He is my, uh, my,” he struggles with words, blushing.

His mother laughs. “Okay, okay, I get it.” She winks at him. Baekhyun huffs, his face red but he smiles and holds onto Chanyeol’s arm. “Where’s dad?”

“He is out. We ran out of eggs so I told him to get me some.” His mother laughs. Just at that time, the front door opens and they hear, “Guess what? I saw a car outside and wondered whose is it—oh, hello there.” The father says, blinking.

Chanyeol bows lowly, “Hello, sir.”

Baekhyun hits his back playfully. “No need to be so tense. He doesn’t bite!” He says. His father laughs. “Oh, could this be the famous Chanyeol?”

It makes Chanyeol lifts his head and he glances to a blushing Baekhyun. “Uh, well um, yes.”

Chanyeol smiles. “You talked a lot about me?”

“Trust me, you are all he could talk about!” The father says, patting his shoulder. “Enjoy the time here, son.” He smiles. Chanyeol feels like he is finally home. It’s clearly different from how he is usually treated when he is in his own house.

Baekhyun stops his father from embarrassing him any further by pushing Chanyeol on his back to walk away and to get into his room. With a huff from Baekhyun, Chanyeol chuckles and turns around once they are inside the small room which smells so like Baekhyun.

“So, this is my room. It’s a bit messy, sorry.” Baekhyun says, grinning embarrassedly. He tries to tidy some things up but Chanyeol holds onto his wrist to stop him. “It’s okay.”

Baekhyun makes his way to sit on his bed but his mother’s voice is heard calling for him. He calls back and glances to Chanyeol, “I’ll be right back. Look around and have fun.” He says, laughing before running out of the room.

Chanyeol glances from one corner to another, noticing Baekhyun’s jacket hanging on the hanger behind the door, and then there is this book that he always sees Baekhyun holding. There is also a stuffed bunny on his bed. Everything in this room really looks like they belong to Baekhyun and it’s seriously so cute.

He makes his way to the study desk where he could find some papers messily put together. On the very top is the print out assignment that is due next week. The others are print out from the lecturers in classes. Some papers catch Chanyeol’s eyes though and he picks them up.

It’s a stack of bills. Electricity bill, water bill, and so many bills that Chanyeol finds himself counting the amount of money. He frowns.

A hand sneaks around and steals the papers away from his hand. Chanyeol spins around and is met with the sight of Baekhyun frowning. “Don’t look.” He mutters lowly, bending his head down. Chanyeol sighs. “Baekhyun, let me pay them.”

Baekhyun’s head snaps up, there is a flash of disbelief and misunderstand in his eyes. “I don’t… need your pity.” He whispers softly. Chanyeol holds onto his lover’s cheeks, trying to make their eyes meet.

“I’m not pitying you, Baekhyun. I just want to help. Please?” He tries to say softly, but Baekhyun keeps shaking his head. “This is embarrassing enough, Chanyeol. Please just drop it.”

“Baby,” Chanyeol calls, thumbing his cheeks, “I just want to help you. It’s not a small amount, I have counted earlier. And also, the due date is so close already. I just want to help you, I don’t have any other motive and this is not out of pity.”

Baekhyun glances away, stuttering because everything Chanyeol had said is right. He wouldn’t be able to come up with all that money with how close the due date is. He ends up stuttering, feeling so torn up to make a decision.

In the end, he whispers a soft, “Okay, but I will pay you back.” He says, looking up straight into Chanyeol’s eyes and so full of determination.

Chanyeol smiles. “Sure. Whatever you want, Baekhyun.” He mutters, pecking his cheek lovingly. Baekhyun smiles up at him, before he goes to hug him tight around his waist. “Thank you so much, Chanyeol.”

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun is walking through the hallway, currently heading towards the library, when suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder. The tap is not all gentle and friendly so he guesses whoever doing it is not going to go all friendly with his as well. He glances back through his shoulder, finding a small group of four girls standing there.

“Do you have a second?” The girl asks, perfectly trimmer eyebrows furrowed.

Baekhyun blinks, “Who... are you, if you don’t mind?”

“Follow us.” The girl says, walking pass him.

Follow us equals to get ready for the bully. He should have seen this coming because the moment he is out of public’s attention, they push him around on his shoulder and make him stumbles here and there.

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun asks, trying to appear polite even though this is all but nice.

“Who are you and what’s your relation to Chanyeol? How come he is hanging around you so much?”

Oh. So this is all about Chanyeol. Baekhyun gulps.

“Uh. We are... friends.”

“Liar. You poor guy would never become Chanyeol’s friend.” She says and grabs a handful of his hair, pulling on it. Baekhyun gasps at the sudden move, clearly not expecting it. Another girl kicks his leg and he stumbles to stand still but then he twists his ankle so painfully that he hears himself wincing in pain.

“Whoever you are, poor boy, this is a warning. No one as low as you would be able to stand by Chanyeol’s side so make sure to keep your space away. Chanyeol doesn’t need filth like you in his life.”

The hand gripping on his hair releases it and Baekhyun slumps back against the wall. Filth, huh?

Baekhyun sighs. Oh, everything feels like a drama. He sighs, walking away while trying tocontain the pained groans. His ankle is throbbing and it hurts as hell. It seems like the library plan will have to be canceled. He will just get back home and rest.

He walks out of the college ground, strutting slowly along the side street while wincing under his breath. He doesn’t realize the car driving past him until the car reverses back and stops beside him.

“Baekhyun!” Oh, it’s Chanyeol.

“Hey.” Baekhyun offers a small smile, watching as his lover climbs down the car hastily and goes to stand by his side. Chanyeol has this worried face. “Why didn’t you answer my call?”

Baekhyun smiles a bit, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you called.”

“Baekhyun… why are you limping? What happened?” Chanyeol asks, his eyes wide in shock. The question makes Baekhyun glances away, thinking. “Um, I fell on my way out and twisted my ankle. Don’t worry.”

Chanyeol doesn’t look all that convinced but he bends down to scoop his lover up into his arms, bringing him gently into the car. Baekhyun clamps his mouth shut while Chanyeol drives the car away while stealing glances at him from time to time.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” He asks softly. Baekhyun bends his head down. “Nothing.”

Chanyeol notices the silence surrounding his lover and says nothing more about it. He drives them to the direction of his house. Baekhyun says nothing as he helps him up into the house, bringing him up the stairs, and placing him on top of his bed.

Baekhyun winces when he gently rolls his pant up. Chanyeol finds an ugly bruise, almost blue and it makes him aches in pain. “Does it hurt a lot?” He asks. Baekhyun nods like a kid. Chanyeol applies some ointment on the swell and rubs it tenderly.

He smiles up when he is done treating his leg. Wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, he smothers his face with soft kisses to make him feel better.

Baekhyun’s lips curl up into a tiny smile and he looks up from where he is nestled in Chanyeol’s embrace. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol sends him a smile and a look that asks about his feeling and Baekhyun nods, whispering, “I’m okay.”

He decides to drop the topic and says nothing else even though he is so worried.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun knows that when it happened for once, it will happen again for the second time.

He finds himself cornered in the male restroom and he spins around in shock finding the girls from before, even more in amount, standing right behind him.

“This is male restroom. You can’t be here.” He says, staring at the girl nearest to him. She smirks, rolling her eyes at him. “For all I care, I could be anywhere I want.” She responds.

Baekhyun tries to stay calm. He can’t make a scene in the restroom; moreover he is against a group of girls. He should—

“You are so ugly.”

His eyes widen in surprise at the sudden insult. He looks up at the one saying that before. “Excuse me?”

“You are so fucking ugly. How does Chanyeol find you interesting? Did you give him a blowjob for every fucking cent he spends on you? You are a good slut, I guess?” She chuckles, which pulls a string of little giggles from the others.

“Please spare from saying words like those—”

Baekhyun’s head is thrown to the side harshly, his bangs covering his eyes and his cheek stinging from the hard slap he just gets.

“You little poor little thing shouldn’t mess up with us. You are nothing but just a little whore sucking money.” She sneers.

Baekhyun feels tears sting his eyes. His cheek throbs in pain and his lip stings from the cut he gets upon being sliced by the girl’s ring. He curls his fists, keeping his gaze down while trying to ignore the mocking laughter from all of them.

Someone grabs his bag hanging on his shoulder and pours the contents out. Baekhyun stares in horror at how they see his assignment and cruelly rip his papers like they mean nothing. A tear rolls to his cheek when the little pieces of papers fall in front of him, accompanied by their cruel laughter. Their look shows about how much they enjoy seeing him broken like this, on their feet.

When they finally leave him alone, Baekhyun chokes a sob, clutching onto his red cheek. It hurts. It hurts so much. They are so mean to him, he didn’t do anything to them, why would they be so mean to him?

His phone rings from an incoming call, the device clattered on the ground. Baekhyun reaches for it and upon finding that the caller is Chanyeol, he bursts into tears. He shouldn’t make Chanyeol worried but he doesn’t know what to do right now. Instead of ignoring it or rejecting it, Baekhyun goes to answer the call with a heavy sob as he takes a breath.

“Hey, bab— Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol’s worried voice makes him cries even more and he can only shake his head. He knows that Chanyeol won’t be able to see him but he can’t say anything in between his loud sobs.

“Baby, where are you? Talk to me, please!”

Baekhyun shakily whispers, “…r-restroom.”

“Wait there, okay? Don’t move.” Chanyeol hangs the call and Baekhyun breaks into another round of tears, feeling all the frustration piling up.

Two gentle hands hold onto his face and he looks up, finding a frowning and pale Chanyeol staring at him. “Baekhyun, what happened?”

He cries, finding such safety while being held in Chanyeol’s arms and instead of stop crying, he finds himself crying even more. Chanyeol embraces him, caressing his back and head while trying to calm him down. Baekhyun grips onto his lover’s jacket, stuffing his face into his shoulder.

It takes quite a time until his cry finally stops and judging from the face Chanyeol has, it seems like he has already found the answer by himself.

“Who did this to you?” He asks, holding Baekhyun by his shoulder. Baekhyun sniffs, glancing away. “I-I don’t know.”

“Baekhyun, tell me who did this to you.” Chanyeol says again, his voice is so low. He shakes his head. “I don’t know! I don’t know who they are.” Baekhyun sobs, biting down on his lip. Chanyeol thumbs his split lip and caresses his red cheek.

“They?” The tall male whispers, glancing at his ripped assignment. He breathes heavily, “I’m going to kill them—!”

“No, don’t. Don’t do anything. Please.” Baekhyun stops him from rising up and making a bigger mess. Chanyeol gives him a hard gaze. “Why wouldn’t I? I can’t accept this, Baekhyun! They hurt you and this is not something that I could overlook!”

“Don’t do anything,” Baekhyun whispers, the batch of fresh tears roll down his cheeks. Chanyeol stills at his tears and he brings him back against his chest. Baekhyun clings onto him, sobbing.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol whispers, kissing his temple. Baekhyun hugs him tightly, trying to find comfort from him.

Eventually, Chanyeol lifts him up, piggybacks him out of the restroom and brings him to his car. He drives them to his house, where he could treat his wound without anyone around or making Baekhyun’s family worried.

Baekhyun sits silently on the bed, sniffing his nose. Chanyeol presses a damp cloth on his cheek before treating his split lip.

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asks softly, putting the ointment on the lip. Baekhyun nods, pouting a bit and that brings a smile on Chanyeol’s face.

“You still look so cute even after crying for so long.” He says, in which Baekhyun responds with a bigger pout. Chanyeol laughs and kisses his nose. “Would you sleep over here today? It’s Saturday anyway. I want to hug you all the time.”

Baekhyun ponders. “I will ask my mom.”

Chanyeol goes to the closet to pick up some spare clothes while Baekhyun calls his mother to tell her. He makes his way down to the kitchen to fix them something to eat before Baekhyun finally joins him downstairs. They eat together, then he gives Baekhyun his clothes to wear. They go to watch some movies while Chanyeol cuddles his lover in his embrace, being lazy on the bed, before Baekhyun slowly dozes off sleepily.

Chanyeol silently watches him, staring fondly until Baekhyun succumbs into a deep sleep on his shoulder. He chuckles and pulls the other closer.

 

 

***

 

 

Another week comes and Baekhyun becomes alerted whenever he sees people pass him. He glances here and there in hope to not meet his bullies. It’s relieving that no one comes to him to talk again. Baekhyun could only sigh in relief.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol calls for him, holding onto his arm. Baekhyun jolts up in surprise. “Uh?”

“Are you okay?” The tall male asks, eyebrows furrowing in worry. Baekhyun nods, “Yeah, I’m fine… I guess.” He whispers. Chanyeol frowns but then he holds him close. “Do you want to come with me to my house? No one’s home.”

Baekhyun stares at him, “Okay.” Chanyeol smiles, curling an arm around his shoulder and pulling him towards the parking ground.

When they get to Chanyeol’s house, the tall male pecks his cheek and tells him to relax on the chair. Baekhyun curls into a ball there, watching Chanyeol moving around in the kitchen like a busy chef in a competition. It brings him a smile at how his lover cooks while humming a soft melody. Soon enough, the whole kitchen is filled with the smell of good food and Baekhyun stands up from where he sits, waddling to where Chanyeol is scooping soup into a bowl.

“It smells so good. Can I taste it?” Baekhyun peeks, smiling. Chanyeol chuckles. “Why don’t you sit so I could serve you your food?”

Baekhyun nods and goes back to the chair, waiting like an excited kid. Chanyeol brings out a tray of food and he leans down to kiss his head before they eat together, with Baekhyun humming in happiness at how good the food tasted.

 

 

 

“Do you want to sleep over again?” Chanyeol asks as they cuddle in his bed. Baekhyun looks up from where he is resting his head on the tall male’s shoulder, “Can I?”

“Yes, of course. I want to spend more time with you.” Chanyeol mutters, kissing his cheek. It brings a smile to Baekhyun’s lips and he nods. “Okay then.”

Baekhyun borrows another long sleeved shirt from Chanyeol again along with some baggy pants. As he lays side way on the bed, Chanyeol stares at him with soft gaze, his hand running along his face and head. Baekhyun smiles when the tall male goes to kiss his mouth softly.

Chanyeol keeps their gap close, “I love you.” He whispers softly.

Baekhyun’s eyes snap open. He stares at Chanyeol in shock. It’s clear that they have been in a relationship for quite a long time, sharing everything together. The word ‘love’ is so heavy; it’s not something that can be said so easily to everyone. Even though they have been together and the feeling between them is so clear between them, they have never said it even once.

Now that it’s out of Chanyeol’s mouth, Baekhyun can feel something different and how his heart is fluttering inside.

His lips tremble and Chanyeol is watching him very closely. Baekhyun sniffs and smiles, “I-I love you, too, Chanyeol.”

The tall male chuckles and pulls him close to press their lips together. Baekhyun’s eyes close and he clutches onto Chanyeol’s shoulder while letting the other pulling him flush against his chest. They have kissed a lot for the long time they have been together, but this one kiss feels so much different from all those. This one feels… deeper.

Baekhyun stutters a gasp when Chanyeol nips onto his bottom lip, pulling the flesh with his teeth. He can only let Chanyeol does everything, because as much as he doesn’t understand where this is going, he feels like he could trust Chanyeol and let him take full control over this.

Chanyeol’s tongue is pushed into his mouth and that’s when Baekhyun realizes what’s so different between them. The tension between them is too much. If from before they get past the comfortable line and can cuddle all the time they want, right now is the time where they want to get even closer, deeper, more affectionate, giving everything they haven’t done from before.

He throws his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulder, pulling him flush and rolling their position until he settles down on the bed, his tall lover trapping him down while they keep their lips attached. The soft nips and eager licks make Baekhyun feels all strange and scared, but at the same time he feels so excited and giddy to get more.

Chanyeol leans away, taking a deep breath, before he starts peppering kisses down his jaw and neck. Baekhyun stares teary eyed to the ceiling, throwing his head back when Chanyeol’s mouth settles on the base of his neck and slowly moving lower to his collarbone.

There are hands holding onto his sides, so gently yet so firm. Baekhyun darts his gaze back down when Chanyeol glances at him, stopping his soft kisses to stare into his eyes. He finds Chanyeol looking so gentle and firm.

“Baekhyun, do you want to do this?” He asks carefully.

This. Baekhyun understands, of course, what he means with this. As much as this is scary and it’s his first time of being intimate with someone, Baekhyun lets himself be swayed into the feeling and trust Chanyeol fully. Chanyeol loves him. He won’t hurt him.

Instead of answering, Baekhyun pulls him down for another kiss. He hopes that it’s enough as a response.

It seems like Chanyeol understands him because the way he kisses Baekhyun feels so heavy, so strong, and it makes his head spins but he likes it. Even though Chanyeol’s hands trace along his side, slowly slipping under the shirt rather fast, he still can feel the tenderness lying under the touch.

The shirt is slowly lifted away from him, out from his head and messing with his hair. Baekhyun gulps when he sees the look of lust and love in Chanyeol’s gaze. The taller male dives down to kiss him again, caressing his head gently before dragging his mouth down to his chest.

Baekhyun whines in embarrassment when Chanyeol kisses the center of his chest. He can feel the warm chuckle hitting his skin, slowly moving towards his stiffening nipple. His hands come to clutch onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, his breathing getting heavier.

Chanyeol stops for a while, releasing him to take his own shirt away. Baekhyun watches him questioningly and the taller male gives him a glance in which he answers with a small nod.

His breath leaves him when Chanyeol’s hand touches the front of his baggy pants, slowly caressing him. Baekhyun chokes out a soft whimper when the hand slips under the fabric, touching his bare. Chanyeol chuckles against his cheek, his hand pulling the pants down.

Baekhyun breathes heavily when Chanyeol gets naked as well and their bare skin brushes together. He throws his head back, crying in this weird feeling of pleasure when Chanyeol touches him all over, his hands so gentle and warm. Their lips meet and their teeth clash as he feels his tall lover’s fingers coming down to touch his rosy entrance.

His eyes lock with Chanyeol’s when the male caresses the inside of his entrance with his lubed fingers. He can see the stare Chanyeol gives him, as if asking whether he is okay. Baekhyun gives him a shaky smile, telling him that he can bear this slight pain.

When Chanyeol kisses him again and whispers against his mouth, “I’m going in, okay?”, Baekhyun nods, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Chanyeol presses inside and all of his breath is knocked out of his lungs. It hurts a lot and he cries out in a tiny pained whimper. Chanyeol apologizes, whispering gentle words into his ear while still easing himself in. Baekhyun stares wide eyed at him, calling for him name when he settles deep inside.

As they move together, it’s so slow and gentle that Baekhyun slowly feels the pain dissipates. All he can focus is on Chanyeol’s eyes, staring down at him with such gentle eyes and love pouring down on him. They share a smile and Baekhyun hugs him down, burying his face into his shoulder.

Chanyeol gasps against his ear, thrusting and moving his hips against him as pleasure starts to hit them. Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his skull, breathy and bouncy moans escape from his mouth. He can’t stop calling for Chanyeol’s name in a series of little whimpers. Chanyeol presses their lips together, kissing him so gently that Baekhyun feels tears in his eyes. He can literally feel the big love Chanyeol gives him.

Tender hands caress his sweaty skin, gripping onto his flesh, until finally they settle on his hips. Baekhyun clutches onto Chanyeol’s arms, fingers digging in tight into the skin while the taller male picks up the pace to bring them to utter pleasure. He cries out in a loud call of Chanyeol’s name, his ears ring and eyes go blind when he reaches his end.

Chanyeol presses his nose against his frowning temple, gasping in short breathes while finishing inside of him. Baekhyun’s hands drop down to the bed, feeling so weak and exhausted. He feels a gentle kiss on his forehead and he opens his eyes. Chanyeol is staring at him with so much love while his hands caress his sweaty locks.

“I love you, Baekhyun.” He mutters lowly, kissing his lips with a soft press that leaves fluttery feelings for Baekhyun. He smiles shyly and hugs Chanyeol down, muttering the same words in tiny voice. Chanyeol chuckles breathlessly, holding onto him and laying them sideways.

They stare at each other and Baekhyun doesn’t remember who falls asleep first. He just closes his eyes and lets fatigue takes over him.

 

 

***

 

 

 

As the morning comes, Baekhyun curls into a ball and tries to avoid the blinding light. He fails and it can’t be helped that there is tickling touch on his waist. He whines, hearing Chanyeol’s melodic laugh.

“Good morning.” Chanyeol says, leaning down to kiss his lips. Baekhyun breaks into a shy smile, remembering their state of bareness. “Hi.”

Chanyeol chuckles and pats his lower back. “Do you want to take a bath with me?”

“Together?” Baekhyun looks up in surprise. Chanyeol smiles. “Yeah. To safe water and time.” He says teasingly. Baekhyun huffs but sits up anyway, only to wince at how painful it feels to have a sudden move.

“Does it hurt really bad?” Chanyeol asks, frowning while rubbing his lower back. Baekhyun nods, pouting a bit.

“Hold onto me.” Chanyeol mutters, helping him up. Baekhyun is brought to the bathroom and he is put in the tub while Chanyeol moves around in nakedness, starting the warm water.

They settle in the tub together, with Baekhyun sighing softly when Chanyeol starts massaging his back. He snuggles his face into the taller male’s shoulder, leaning his weight fully on him.

Chanyeol pecks his cheek and he sends the tall male a teasing glare, before he breaks into a soft laugh and kisses him back. The taller male holds onto his cheeks and he peppers wet kisses all over his face, making him laughs out loudly.

Their bath is over and as they get down stairs, Chanyeol tells him about them finding some breakfast out there while driving back to Baekhyun’s house. The smile on Chanyeol’s face drops when he notices a woman’s handbag on the living room table.

“Mother.” Chanyeol greets lowly, almost too flat. Baekhyun gulps and bows politely. “H-Hello, ma’am.”

The woman gives him a nod and a fake smile, which Baekhyun always sees people give him in college. Her lips might be smiling but her eyes don’t welcome him at all. It makes him scared and Baekhyun finds himself taking a step back until he is hidden behind Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol seems to notice his discomfort and he takes him by his wrist, dragging him out of the house without sparing his mother another glance.

 

 

***

 

 

Maybe because he is still going along very well with Chanyeol, that’s why Baekhyun finds himself getting bullied again. He avoids going to places by himself, afraid to be cornered again. It turns out to be a good idea but the bully becomes a verbal abuse where he finds some notes with ugly writings in the front pocket of his bag once in a while.

He tries his best to ignore it, throwing them out whenever he finds out, so that Chanyeol doesn’t have to see them. But it doesn’t make everything less hurt though to be called with names.

The notes become a regular thing he always finds in his bag and the amount doubles. Baekhyun doesn’t really care anymore, still a bit hurt by it, but he can’t really stop them so he will just let them do it. He can just always throw the notes away.

He puts his bag up to the library table, stuffing his books and then he remembers he should return this book. He glances to his tall lover. “Wait here, okay? I have to return this.” He says before heading to the counter.

Chanyeol watches his lover walks away with a smile, holding his chin up with his palm. They are supposed to go on a date after this so to not waste anymore time, he starts putting Baekhyun’s things into the bag; yet his eyes catch the crumpled notes inside of the bag. As far as he knows, Baekhyun is not one of the neatest people out there, but he is certainly not the messiest one to ever leave papers clattered all over in his bag.

He pulls one small piece of paper out, finding a big and bold writing of ‘Ugly.’

‘Bitch’, ‘Slut’, ‘Go die’, ‘Poor’ and so many other words that Chanyeol is sure directed to his lover. He feels his blood runs so fast from how quick his heart is pumping in his chest. Baekhyun has been getting every kind of bad treatment but he never once tells Chanyeol about it.

His jaws tighten as he thinks how he is going to keep Baekhyun far from every danger. With that in mind, he crumples all the notes and throws them away, right in time Baekhyun comes back with a small smile on his lips. What should Chanyeol do to keep that pretty smile on him?

“I’m done. Let’s go? I’m very hungry.” Baekhyun mutters, laughing as he holds onto his bag. Chanyeol forces a smile. “Sure. Come on.” He says, throwing an arm around his lover to pull him flush to his chest. Baekhyun looks up, giving him a questioning look yet Chanyeol only smiles and kisses his temple.

 

Baekhyun knows. He can feel it. He can see how hard Chanyeol is trying to protect him from the people. He keeps staying around Baekhyun even though he should have go back home instead of waiting outside of Baekhyun’s additional classes for the straight three hours.

Chanyeol is doing everything he can, but he can’t keep Baekhyun from the bullies inside of the class. It’s not in his power to hide Baekhyun from the cruel world. Chanyeol can’t keep Baekhyun safe when he is pushed around inside of the classroom, having his bag thrown up side down, getting thrown by paper balls from everyone.

He is a good actor, Baekhyun is. He can hide his feeling from Chanyeol, keeping up a wide smile whenever Chanyeol welcomes him with the warmest hug.

Yet he is not a good actor, when he sits in front of the professor, asking on the reason why he scored so low in his latest exam. Baekhyun can’t say that he is tired from his part time job and from the bullying he gets, right?

“I’m sorry.” That’s all he can say as he avoids the professor’s heavy gaze on him.

“You used to be the most excellent student, Mr. Byun. What happened to you?”

Baekhyun bends his head down, feeling so broken and stressed and embarrassed. He can’t come up with an answer and another apology leaves his mouth. The professor slams his hand on the table.

“Try harder! Stop apologizing and start climbing back to the top like you used to be!” The old man shouts loudly, making Baekhyun flinches in surprise. He bites back a sob as he feels his eyes water in exhaustion.

“You are a scholarship based student here! Do you want your scholarship to be null and taken away from you? Huh?!”

“…no, sir.” Baekhyun whispers, gripping onto his fists.

“Then try harder! Are you being spoiled because you are so close with Mr. Park now? You think you own the world and you forget where you are coming from?”

Baekhyun’s shoulder shake as he gulps, holding back his tears. “No, sir.”

“Do another research in a week. Continue it from your last achievement. With that, you can get extra credits.”

Impossible. It’s impossible. His last achievement was finished within six months. And how is he supposed to finish the continuation of his research only in a mere week?

“Is this understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun whispers out.

 

He tries his best for a week, doing his research for extra credits. He can finish it; he keeps convincing himself that he can do it.

But as the week ends up pretty quickly and Baekhyun can’t even finish half of his research papers, the first tear falls onto the library desk. It’s so hard. He can’t do it, he can’t do it anymore. Everything is too much to take; he doesn’t know what to do.

Burying his face into his arms, Baekhyun lets out soft sobs. His shoulder shudders as he tries to take a breath but he can’t stop himself from crying. Done. It’s done. He is going to be kicked out of the college because he can’t pay for his tuition. He won’t be able to finish with a degree and he won’t be able to find a good job. He won’t be able to feed his parents and he won’t be able to buy his little brother the new story book he wants since last Christmas.

When a hand touches the top of his head, Baekhyun looks up from his arms. It’s Chanyeol and he looks very worried.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asks, sitting down beside him.

Baekhyun leans away, wiping his tears with his sleeve. “N-Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Chanyeol grips onto his arm, stopping his every movement. “Baekhyun. Don’t lie and tell me what’s wrong.” He says sternly. “Did those people bully you again?”

“No. It’s nothing, Chanyeol. J-Just leave it—”

“Baekhyun! Tell me what made you cry or I swear to God I’m going to find out about it myself!” Chanyeol raises his voice. Baekhyun keeps mum, worrying his lower lip. Chanyeol waits for a few minutes before he makes a move to walk away. Baekhyun clasps a hand around his wrist to stop him.

“I-I will tell you.” He whispers. Chanyeol sits back on the chair and watches him silently. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, it’s shaky and he knows Chanyeol can hear it.

“I… I’m just so tired.”

“You can’t be crying just because you are tired, Baekhyun—”

“Yes, I am!” Baekhyun snaps, another tear escapes from his eyes, “I’m so tired with everything! Everyone keeps bullying me, saying mean things to me! My score got so low that Professor Shin is angry at me! I can’t finish my research and I will lose the credit point because I can’t turn it in today! My scholarship is in danger and I’m so damn tired with all of these!”

Chanyeol stills at his outburst, surprised to see how Baekhyun is wailing like a kid in the hidden spot in the library. He pulls Baekhyun into him, letting him cry into his shoulder.

“It’s okay, baby. No more crying.” He whispers, rubbing his lover’s back up and down. Baekhyun grips onto his waist, sobbing into his shirt. Chanyeol kisses his hair, whispering about how he is okay, he is alright, and he doesn’t have to worry because Chanyeol will take care of everything.

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to listen to him because his sobs are too loud even for himself. He cries for a long time, holding Chanyeol tight. The taller male lets him though, he can’t imagine how exhausted his lover is and he doesn’t even notice it.

Eventually, Baekhyun’s sobs die down and all that left are tiny sniffles. Chanyeol leans away, smiling at his lover who has his face all damp. He wipes it with his thumbs, holding onto Baekhyun’s cheeks to grab his attention. Baekhyun looks at him with his red eyes, sniffing ever so cutely even though he had just cried his heart out. Chanyeol laughs and leans over to kiss his temple.

“Are you feeling alright now?” He asks softly. Baekhyun nods, offering a tiny smile full of apology. “I’m sorry.” He croaks out, voice cracking. Chanyeol squeezes his cheeks. “What are you saying sorry for? Don’t be sorry for pouring your feelings out.”

Baekhyun gazes down, nodding. Chanyeol smiles at him. “Hey, how about I take you home now? You can rest and sleep.” He says, in which Baekhyun responds with a small nod. Chanyeol thumbs his cheeks and whispers, “Good,” before he pulls his lover up and takes him out of the library.

As soon as he brings Baekhyun home and leaves soft kisses all over his face, Chanyeol drives back to college to finish the problem. With his face rigid and shoulder squared, Chanyeol slams the door to the damn Professor Shin and startles the old man.

“Oh, Mr. Park? What can I do for you?”

Chanyeol glares. “I respect your attention to my lover for his scholarship, Professor, but I don’t need you forcing him to finish a goddamn research in such limited time!”

The old man stares at him in shock. Chanyeol glares down.

“Put the scholarship into my account. I will pay for it if it’s so hard for you to keep it on.”

“Y-Yes, Mr. Park.” The old man fumbles, typing into the computer under Chanyeol’s death glare.

 

 

***

 

 

“Chanyeol.”

He stops on his track at the call of his name. “Yes, mother?”

The woman lowers the magazine in her hands. “I want you to meet a daughter of a colleague of mine. She is a ballerina dancer and I’m sure she is—”

“No.” Chanyeol makes his way up to the stairs.

“She will make a wonderful girlfriend for you—”

“No.” He repeats sternly.

“Chanyeol, come back here!” His mother shrieks. He stops right on his track in the middle of the stairs, glancing back through his shoulder to stare at her.

“No is a no, mother. I won’t do it.”

“I’m your mother so you should listen to me!”

Chanyeol glares at her, his jaws tighten. “Are you a mother? That’s new, because you never act like one!” He shouts. The woman huffs at him. “Are you talking back to me now? Where’s your manner?”

“I lost my manner when I talk to people like you, mother.” He says through his gritted teeth, leaving her all along to scream for his name for all he cares.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun greets his colleague as he clocks into his shift. Chanyeol is not here with him now, as the tall male has to attend an additional class. It’s been a while since he is walking alone by himself, since nowadays Chanyeol always clings to his side on every place.

Halfway through his work, Baekhyun is in the middle of washing the dishes in the kitchen when someone taps his shoulder.

“Someone wants to meet you.”

Baekhyun blinks. “Me?” He asks and gets a nod in return. He washes his hands and wipes them dry before he heads outside.

There is a woman sitting on one table, looking so elegant and— oh, she is… Chanyeol’s mother.

He gulps, slowly making his way to the table. The woman notices his presence and she looks up, her eyes piercing into his soul. Baekhyun wets his lips nervously before bowing to her.

“Hello, ma’am—”

“Sit down.” She tells him and Baekhyun nods, obeying to her. He waits patiently for her to talk, eyes glancing away from her stare.

“I know you, Byun Baekhyun.” She starts. “You are a poor boy,” her tone is laced with venom and it makes Baekhyun grips onto his fist at the direct insult. “And my people told me you are in a relationship with my son.”

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut.

“Is that right, Baekhyun? Tell me.”

“Y-Yes.” He whispers softly. There is a chuckle from her, yet it contains no humor at all. If anything, it sounds so mocking, so insulting, as if his mere existence doesn’t worth.

“Do you think it’s a right thing to do? Being together with Chanyeol while you are being so poor and unable to ford anything?”

An insult. That’s an insult directed to him. Baekhyun can’t come up with anything to answer her absurd questions. “Wake up, boy. The world is not as pretty as you think. Chanyeol doesn’t need a poor toy like you.”

Baekhyun gulps as he feels the bile rises up in his throat. It’s like a wakeup call for him, with him being so poor and being so different from Chanyeol.

“Leave Chanyeol alone, you poor little thing. We don’t need filth in our reputation.”

He lifts his head up. “I love Chanyeol.” He mutters lowly, but clear enough for her to hear him.

The woman stares at him before she lifts a hand up, landing a hit over his face. Baekhyun’s head is thrown to the side, the slap sound rings in his ears. The noise is loud enough for everyone in the diner place to stop their activity and to stare at them as if they are some kind of circus attraction.

“Do you think you can buy anything with love? You need money in this life, boy!” She hisses at him. Baekhyun swallows as he feels his eyes water. Eventually he can’t hold it anymore and a tear rolls down his cheek.

“Leave my son alone, you gold digger.” She says for the last time before she rises up from the seat and walks out of the place.

Baekhyun holds back a sob and he rushes to the restroom to cry his heart out.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol’s name appears on the display. Baekhyun sighs as he folds his apron back and wears his clothes on. His phone is still ringing and he doesn’t know whether he has the urge to answer it. After a few seconds, the call ends, yet it starts again soon.

Baekhyun clears his throat before he reaches for the device, answering the incoming call with a bubbly voice. “Hey, Chanyeol!” Fake. It’s so fake, even he himself can tell.

“Are you done with your work? I’m on my way there. Wait for a bit, okay?”

Baekhyun hums, biting down on his lip as he feels his eyes get teary again as he listens to his lover’s voice. “Hmm. Okay.”

“But why does your voice sound a bit different? Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun can hear the noise of honks in the background. Mustering a smile to make himself happier, Baekhyun answers, “I think I caught a cold.”

Chanyeol hums at that. “Take care of yourself more, okay? I don’t want you to get sick. Oh, I will be there in ten minutes. Love you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stiffens at the words, his fingers grip onto the phone a bit tighter. “I-I love you, too.” He whispers, feeling how the words become so heavy now coming out from his mouth. Chanyeol hums again before ending the call, leaving Baekhyun fighting his thoughts alone.

It’s so confusing; he doesn’t know what to do. Baekhyun sighs and bends his head down.

 

 

***

 

 

The next time Baekhyun sees Chanyeol’s mother again, it’s a month after she last had come there. She is there again, sitting so elegantly while waiting for his cautious steps approaching her. Baekhyun sits down in front of her in the diner seat and she talks immediately without any sweet opening words.

“How much do you want?” She asks, her eyes glaring daggers at him. Baekhyun looks up. “Excuse me?”

“How much do you want me to give you so you leave my son alone? One million? Two millions?”

Baekhyun parts his mouth in disbelief, hurt written all over his face. She is trying to bribe him with money just because she is rich?

“Excuse me, ma’am. I think you seem to take this wrongly. I don’t want your money and—”

“Ten millions then.” She says in finality, pulling out a cheque book from her handbag. Baekhyun stops her.

“I don’t want your money, ma’am. I had told you before that I love Chanyeol. This is not about an amount of money.” He says, trying to sound stern but comes off with the tremble in his tone. She scoffs.

“And I had told you before, what can you buy with love? There is nothing so easy like that in this world, you little boy!”

When Baekhyun clamps his mouth, she continues, “You are a disturbance. I need someone good enough for Chanyeol, and that’s clearly not you. I need someone on the same level as us, rich and successful to have the right to stand by Chanyeol’s side.”

“Ma’am,” he comes out pleading, but she won’t be having any of it.

“I looked into your background, boy. I heard your parents are old?” She asks lightly as if she is talking about the weather. Baekhyun stiffens at the mention of his family. People can talk bad about him but he would never let them touch his family.

“Your house is not even fully yours. I could cut your house contract in a minute, boy. And you are in scholarship, too, I heard? That’s easier.” She gives him a smirk in which Baekhyun finds himself shuddering.

He can’t hold back his tears. Chanyeol’s mother keeps going on about threatening him with everything around him.

“And your job? I could call for the manager and tell them to fire you. It’s the easiest one to do now.”

A sob escapes his mouth. “Why? Why would you do this to me?”

She sends him a stinky look. “You are poor, boy.” She says while leaning forward to lock their gaze together, “I need someone rich and you are not one. Try again when you get successful, Byun Baekhyun.” She chuckles and it’s clear that she doesn’t even mean it.

Baekhyun cries, sobbing fully at how the world is so unfair to him. When he finally finds love and happiness, he has to get all of them taken away from him just because he is poor. He is so torn. What should he do? He loves Chanyeol and he wants to be with him, but he can’t do anything while his mother doesn’t think that he is the right one and doesn’t even bless them.

“I give you five minutes, boy.” She tells him.

Baekhyun chokes on his tears. All he wants to do right now is to run into Chanyeol’s arms and to hug him tightly.

“O-Okay.” He whispers, still unable to believe that he is saying that with his own mouth. “I… I will leave Chanyeol.” He bends his head down, sobbing. He hopes Chanyeol will forgive him with this decision.

Chanyeol’s mother smiles triumphantly, clapping her hands. “Such a good decision, boy! I’m so proud of you!” She makes a gesture to her cheque book again but Baekhyun stops her.

“But I won’t take your money, ma’am.”

She stares at him before she shrugs. “Your loss.”

Baekhyun bends his head down, crying silently even until she leaves the diner place.

 

 

***

 

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol’s voice calls from the afar and Baekhyun lifts his head up. He smiles at his tall lover, welcoming him with the tightest hug he could ever do. Chanyeol kisses his temple softly, holding him so tenderly that Baekhyun’s heart aches.

“Did you wait for long?” Chanyeol asks, caressing his cheeks. Baekhyun shakes his head. “Just for five minutes. Let’s go!” He says, curling his arm around Chanyeol’s.

It’s supposed to be another normal date for them, yet it’s a last date for Baekhyun. He promised Chanyeol’s mother. He can’t back away from it.

Chanyeol starts talking about some particular things, about a stray puppy he met a while ago, about the new book he saw in the bookstore a week ago, and so many things that Baekhyun loves to listen.

They go to an arcade, playing around and eating hotdogs. Baekhyun smiles as he watches the excited look on Chanyeol’s face, the happy gestures of his hands, and the loud but adorable laughter he lets out.

It hurts to let Chanyeol go, but Baekhyun doesn’t have any other choice. It’s a decision that only he can make and he promised. He had promised that he will leave Chanyeol alone, to let him get the life he deserves because Baekhyun is not good enough to stand by his side.

During the date, Baekhyun doesn’t even let his hand go, squeezing it tenderly whenever Chanyeol is staring at him with so much love in his eyes. That look of affection and love… will Baekhyun ever see it again?

While watching Chanyeol nips onto the ice cream, Baekhyun feels his heart aches in pain. Swallowing back his tears, he reaches to grab onto Chanyeol’s face and pulls him down for a kiss. It seems like the taller male doesn’t expect it and Baekhyun can feel him smiling against his lips. Sweet, sweet Chanyeol. You are too precious.

“What’s with you?” Chanyeol asks with a smile when they finally part from the kiss. Baekhyun stares at him. His lips tremble as he whispers, “I just love you so much.”

Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow teasingly. “Uh? That’s so sweet though.”

Baekhyun forces a smile. “Let’s go for another ride.” He suggests. Chanyeol finishes his melting ice cream before grabbing onto his hand and intertwining their fingers tightly.

He stares at their fingers and holds back a sob.

 

 

 

His time is limited. He made a promise.

After their date is over, Chanyeol takes him back to his place. Baekhyun is glad that the mother is not there to reprimand him about his promise.

Their dinner goes very well. They help each other in preparing things, cutting the veggies, roasting the meat. Chanyeol sneaks a kiss at every once in a while. Baekhyun smiles up at him, gripping onto the knife tighter.

They cuddle in Chanyeol’s bed, giving gentle kisses from now and then. Baekhyun closes his eyes as the taller male leans to kiss him, so gentle and so tender. His fingers unconsciously tighten around Chanyeol’s locks, afraid to even let go. Baekhyun can’t let him go. Baekhyun doesn’t want to let Chanyeol go.

But he has to.

He gasps when Chanyeol trails soft kisses along his neck, reaching to tug the pajama pieces off of him. He keeps his eyes closed while his lover whispers about how much he loves him and how much he treasures him.

Baekhyun clutches the other down, holding him so tight and so close while Chanyeol makes love to him with the gentlest and slowest pace ever. A sob escapes his mouth which Chanyeol mistakes as a noise of pleasure. Baekhyun buries his face into the tall male’s neck, crying silently at how much he loves Chanyeol.

With one last whisper of I love you blew onto his skin, Chanyeol falls asleep on top of him. Baekhyun tenderly touches his face, caressing his sweaty skin while crying silently. He is torn in doing what he had promised or to tell Chanyeol everything.

He slips out of the bed, heading to the bathroom to lock himself and to cry.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun stares as Chanyeol’s eyelids slowly flutter open. Chanyeol yawns and stretches, smiling when he sees Baekhyun sitting on the edge of the bed while staring at him.

“Hey, baby.” He greets. Baekhyun keeps a straight smile. “Hey.”

Chanyeol makes a move to hug him but Baekhyun rises up from the bed, avoiding his touch. He sits up, staring questioningly. “Baekhyun, what’s wrong?”

“Let’s break up.” He whispers softly, but the meaning is too loud. Chanyeol’s smile falls off of his face. “What are you talking about?”

“I said let’s bre—”

“I heard that,” Chanyeol cuts him, “but why?”

Baekhyun glances away. “I don’t want to do this anymore.” He says, chewing down on his lip while fidgeting with his fingers, his eyes avoiding Chanyeol’s heavy gaze.

“You are lying.” Chanyeol mutters lowly, noticing all the habits Baekhyun is doing whenever he is trying to lie to him. “Tell me the truth.” He says, although he himself doesn’t really want to know.

It takes Baekhyun a while to answer, “I just want to… break up.”

Chanyeol punches the bed, shouting, “Why? What’s the matter? We are okay, Baekhyun! Tell me the damn truth!” He heaves harshly, chest heaving up and down.

Baekhyun swallows back the bile in his throat, trying his best to not cry but he fails when a tear drops down onto his lap. “I’m… I’m not good enough for you.” He whispers hoarsely.

The tall male stares at him. “Who said that? Who told you that?”

Baekhyun bites down on his lip hard, almost drawing blood. “…your mother.”

“Shit. Don’t listen to her, Baekhyun!” He reaches for his hand, gripping it, “We can work it out!” He says. Baekhyun pulls his hand out of his grip while shaking his head. “No. I’m not good for you. You should be… with someone on your level, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol tries to hold him but Baekhyun takes a step back, moving away from him. “No, Baekhyun.” He whispers in tremble, watching him through his blurred eyes.

Baekhyun gives him a small smile, all bitter and sad. “If… If we are meant to be together… we will.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, no! Baekhyun, please don’t do this to me! I love you, please!” He cries out, trying to reach for him again, yet Baekhyun takes a few more steps backward.

“If you can wait for me… if you love me… I will become a person good enough for you, Chanyeol.” He whispers, wiping his tears away.

All he gets is a head shake. “I don’t want you to change, Baekhyun.”

“But I need to,” Baekhyun says softly, “or no one would accept me. I’m not good for you.” He repeats. Chanyeol sniffs sadly. “No, Baekhyun...”

“If you finally find someone else who is better than me, be happy, Chanyeol. I won’t hold it against you.” He mutters painfully while giving a tender smile to the tall male.

Chanyeol chokes out, crying and shaking his head continuously. “Come back to me.”

Baekhyun wipes his tears with his hands. “Goodbye, Chanyeol,” he says, taking steps towards the door. “We will be together if we are meant to be.”

Chanyeol cries loudly when Baekhyun closes the door behind his back.

 

 

***

 

 

“Fuck off! It’s my fucking life!” Chanyeol shouts into his mother’s face.

“He is not good for you, Chanyeol! He is poor! You don’t have to be with a gold digger!”

“You don’t call him that!!!” He screams loudly, all veins popping in his neck and his voice echoes in the whole house.

“I am your mother! Show your respect to me!” She shouts back.

Chanyeol glares at her, his tears streak down his face. “You are never my mother. You are not a mother to me!!”

“Watch your mouth—”

“I don’t care!” Chanyeol shrieks, throwing his hands in the air. “I never care! Just like how you and your husband never care for me!”

“We feed you—”

“With what? Your fucking money?!” Chanyeol shouts even louder than before, silencing the woman. He chuckles, bringing his arm up to wipe his tears with the sleeve. “You know what? I don’t fucking care for all of you. You don’t understand anyway.” He says lastly before walking away, closing the smallest part in his heart which he has always opened for his parents for a glint of love.

 

 

***

 

 

Doing his assignments while working is not a good thing but it’s what Baekhyun could do. He applied for two new part time jobs a few days ago. He also agreed to a new research papers plan to add more credits.

He gets more paycheck at the end of the month. His rank rises up to the top again, securing his scholarship safe for one more time.

But he is tired. He loses his weight and he loses his sleep. He loses his appetite and even though he achieves all of those, he is not happy. He doesn’t have Chanyeol. He doesn’t have love.

Then again, for a better future and to be good enough for Chanyeol, he will do this even if he has to lose so many sleeps.

 

 

***

 

 

Rumor goes around that Chanyeol has finally left the poor boy altogether. The girls become more daring to come closer to him, thinking that they might have the same chance to get his attention.

Chanyeol ignores them though. They annoy him, latching by his side and trying to act pretty in front of him. They are the real gold diggers. They only want his family’s money and want popularity. Can’t they see that he is clearly uninterested and on the verge of exploding in anger? Do they think they can be like Baekhyun? They think they can replace him?

 

 

 

Baekhyun walks through the hallway, clutching books to his chest while ignoring people’s whispers around him. He might have heard things he doesn’t want to hear so he ignores them to not get anymore hurt.

But it turns out to be futile because he sees him. It’s him.

Chanyeol.

And he is not alone. He has so many girls around him, one even clinging onto him.

Baekhyun bends his head down, glancing away to avoid seeing the sight. It hurts nonetheless, so he runs away to find another hallway to walk on, not this one clearly.

He goes to the bathroom to lock himself inside one stall. A breathy chuckle leaves his mouth. What is he thinking? It was him who asked for breaking up. It was him who said that Chanyeol could be without someone else. It was him who made the decision. It was all his fault, right?

But then, why would he feel so much pain? Why would he be crying over a love that is no longer his to hold? Why would he feel so sad when it’s clearly over between him and Chanyeol?

 

 

 

Chanyeol swallows back the bile as he watches Baekhyun walking away from him. It hurts to see the sadness in Baekhyun’s eyes. He is this close in running after him, but he can’t get away from all of these people without hurting anyone physically.

The pain in Baekhyun’s eyes… it’s slowly breaking Chanyeol on the inside.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun thinks he is doing well. He no longer cries every night. He no longer stares at the photo every night. He manages to get some sleeps in between his busy jobs and writing papers for extra credits. He gets the raise in his salary and he gets the professor complimenting him for his greatly written papers.

He becomes the first in his grade to reach graduation. Baekhyun gets the honor to give his speech during graduation, wearing the biggest smile ever while telling his appreciation to everyone who had helped him for so many years.

He doesn’t see _him_ , but he knows he is there.

 

 

 

Yes, Chanyeol is there. He watches Baekhyun giving his graduation speech, a proud smile playing on his face. He is so proud to see Baekhyun climbing back to be the best student, and he is so happy to see that Baekhyun is healthy.

He steals a last glance to Baekhyun who is heading down the stage after finishing his speech. With a final look, Chanyeol spins on his heels to walk away.

His phone vibrates.

It’s a text message. From Baekhyun.

_Thank you so much for everything, Chanyeol. I finally graduated. I hope you will be soon, too. I love you. Please wait for me if you can, but if not, please be happy with someone who is way better than me. See you._

 

 

***

 

 

7 years later.

 

 

 

“Mr. Byun! Can I consult you about this plan?”

Baekhyun stops on his track, glancing to his wrist watch before he smiles. “Sure. I have ten minutes before the next meeting. What would you like to consult to me?”

Right after Baekhyun finished his college with the highest rank, he looked for a job. He applied to all the different companies, hoping to get a call from at least one of them. It took him for no less than a week when the biggest company from all those he applied to, called him.

He started working there, doing his best and attending every seminar. Baekhyun was glad because the boss was a kind old man who saw him as his other son. He was lucky enough to get the trust from the boss and to his surprise, he got promoted in three months and got a raise in his salary.

Baekhyun is so happy that he can help his family. His parents are already so old; they can barely work like before. It’s a relief that he found a nice job which pays him more than enough to support his whole family.

He is happy with his achievement, but the empty space in his heart is never gone. He has never heard about _him_ anymore.

 

 

 

Five years into working there, the old man steps back because of his old age and has his son taking over as the president of the company. Baekhyun finds himself crying in shock when he is appointed as the next vice president. It’s like something he usually dreams on. He gets promoted to the position he has never imagined he could get. His salary rises up very high and Baekhyun is proud to say that he had worked very hard for the past years.

Everyone in the company likes Baekhyun. Their previous vice president was a stinky woman who took the company’s money into her account and she was kicked away from the job when it was found out.

Now that Baekhyun is the vice president, everyone finds it so easy to talk to him. They consult to him about every difficulty they have in their work because he listens to them and he gives them suggestions on what to do next. Everyone admires him because he has worked from the lowest position and reached his current position now in a short span because of his great working skill and nice assistance.

He gets so many awards appreciation from the company for his loyalty and works. Baekhyun is happy with his achievement, but he feels empty inside.

He sighs, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets while staring up at the evening sky. It’s this place again. He often finds himself walking through the places he had once gone to dates with Chanyeol.

As he sits down on the bench, he thinks about Chanyeol again. Where is he? What is he doing now? He has never heard from Chanyeol from the whole seven years they have separated ways. Is he married now? Maybe to a high class woman and live happily?

A bitter chuckle leaves his lips. Baekhyun smiles sadly, bending his head down while imagining the happy moments he had with Chanyeol on this bench when they had their date years ago. It was one of the happiest moments in his life. He just hopes Chanyeol is happy right now, wherever he is.

 

 

***

 

 

“Who is the new investor?” Baekhyun asks as he flips through the folders, walking quickly to where the meeting room is. His secretary starts telling him the name of the company who is planning to invest into their company.

“Do you think the company will give a good impact for us, Mr. Byun?” His secretary asks him. Baekhyun sends her a side smile. “Yes. Don’t worry about it, Ms. Kang. You worry too much sometimes.” He laughs softly. The secretary laughs as well.

As he pushes the door to the meeting room, he goes straight to the president’s seat because the president is currently absent from having a flight out of the country so he has to take over his place temporarily. Baekhyun lifts his head up to greet the new investor yet his smile falls off of his face as he comes face to face with _him_.

It’s Chanyeol, who looks equally surprised as him.

Baekhyun clears his throat, being the first to break their eye contact. “Welcome to our company, gentlemen. Please have a seat.” He says, congratulating himself for being able to contain his tone. He can feel the burning gaze on his face but he can’t let his feeling takes over him and ruin this meeting. He has to act professional.

“We would like to say thank you for having an interest in investing in our company. It’s such a great honor to have Park and Oh Corp. together with us.” He says, giving a smile to the guests.

He should have realized it. The company’s name is too obvious. Park. He should have been more cautious of his surroundings.

“Let’s start the meeting. Miss Kang, if you don’t mind.” He gestures to his secretary to begin the slideshow. The room dims for a better performance and in the dimness, Baekhyun can feel the heavy gaze on him from Chanyeol. It’s not helping that Chanyeol is staring straight at him for all the time but he is just glad that Chanyeol is not saying anything yet.

The meeting ends professionally, with them signing a contract between their companies. Baekhyun shakes hand with them, having so many feels rush back to him when Chanyeol takes his hand into his bigger one while staring at him with such eyes.

He makes his way out of the meeting room, followed by his secretary who starts listing another set of schedule for him.

“Mr. Byun.” Chanyeol’s voice calls from behind. Baekhyun gulps. “Yes, Mr. Park?” He greets, trying to appear professional but he is already on the verge of breaking down.

“Can we have a moment to talk?” The taller male offers. Baekhyun glances at his watch, trying to find an excuse. He is not yet ready to talk to Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Park, but I have to make a very important phone call right now. Maybe later?”

Chanyeol surprisingly nods and walks away. Baekhyun allows himself to stare at his broad back before he walks to the opposite way, heading back to his office room. As soon as he closes the door behind his back, he slumps down to his knees, feeling so weak and shocked.

It’s Chanyeol. He finally meets him again after the long seven years. He has a hand over his chest, feeling how erratic his heartbeats are. Chanyeol still gives him the same impact. He is feeling all weak whenever the taller male is around. This is so confusing, Baekhyun thinks.

Chanyeol still looks the same, maybe even more handsome than before, more attractive than years back. His eyes still have the same heavy and deep gaze; one that makes Baekhyun wants to curl into a ball.

And they have to meet often from now on, seeing that they are now working together. Baekhyun is not sure how he is going to hold back from running into his arms.

He misses him. A lot.

 

 

***

 

 

It’s another meeting to discuss about their business work and Baekhyun grows so nervous that he keeps playing with the fountain pen in his hand. He is sure Chanyeol is staring because the taller male doesn’t talk about anything for the past two hours, instead letting his colleague to talk to Baekhyun all the time.

When the meeting is over, Chanyeol stays at his seat and Baekhyun thanks the other person for such good cooperation. He dares himself to steal a glance at Chanyeol after the other has already walked out of the room, and he gets surprised to find that the taller male is blatantly watching him for all the time.

“Baekhyun,” he calls, his voice is still the same deep tone. Baekhyun tries to not shudder.

“Can we talk?” Chanyeol says, looking at him hopefully. Baekhyun chews on his lip, thinking deeply. Sooner or later, he is going to meet Chanyeol again because of their work and he is bound to talk to him. While he has a clear schedule for about a few hours, he might as well use it.

“Sure. Let’s go to my office.” He mutters softly, heading to the door. Chanyeol is quick behind him, following his every step.

As the door to his office room is closed, Baekhyun puts back his things on the desk and leans against it, staring at Chanyeol. The taller male is watching his every movement silently, before offering a small smile to Baekhyun.

“How are you?” He asks with a gentle tone. Baekhyun chews his lip. “Fine,” he answers and quickly adds, “how about you?”

Chanyeol’s smile turns somber. “Lonely.”

Baekhyun’s head snaps up to look at him. Chanyeol slowly walks closer and stops right in front of him.

“Lonely without you.” He says again.

Baekhyun’s words get stuck in his throat, he finds himself stuttering a comeback. “A-Are you… married?” He whispers the question, fearing to hear the answer.

The taller male stares at him before he slowly reaches to hold onto Baekhyun’s hand, squeezing it gently. “You told me to wait for you.”

Baekhyun trembles at the touch and he sees Chanyeol smiling at him. “You are doing so great. I’m so proud of you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says softly, his tone gentle and full of fond. He finds himself at the loss of words, eyes still staring up into Chanyeol’s brown ones.

His lips curl up into a shy smile and he bends his head down, trying to hide his teary eyes. He chuckles softly. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, but he tightens his hold on his hand and gently rubs his knuckles just like how he used to do it. Baekhyun’s heart flutters.

 

 

***

 

 

They meet up on the next day, right after he finishes his work. Chanyeol is waiting for him on the lobby, lounging around with the company magazine in his hands. Baekhyun offers him a small smile and they make their way to the parking lot.

Chanyeol reaches for his hand while they are riding the elevator down to the basement. He holds it so gently and Baekhyun grows shy at the touch, choosing to bend his head down to avoid any eye contact. He hears Chanyeol’s low chuckle.

It’s silent for the whole elevator ride as they are deep in their own head. When the elevator doors open for them, Baekhyun walks out of it and gets stopped by a gentle tug on his hand. Chanyeol is staring at him.

“Where do you live now?” He asks, eyes curious. Baekhyun stutters, “U-Um, do you bring your car?”

Chanyeol gives him a nod and he offers him a tiny smile. He pulls his hand out of his grip. “Follow my lead then.” He says softly before walking away to where he parks his car. Chanyeol is watching him proudly, staring at how Baekhyun unlocks the car with a beep before getting into the vehicle.

He lives alone right now, a quite gap from the company. Baekhyun glances through the rearview mirror, seeing the silhouette of Chanyeol’s figure driving the car right behind him. A shy smile curves on his lips as he drives back to his apartment.

“So, this is where you live.” Chanyeol says when they finally arrive. Baekhyun nods, unlocking the door before he lets the taller male in. Chanyeol excuses himself inside, looking around the cozy place with a smile.

“You got a nice place.” He comments softly. Baekhyun lets out a smile as he hangs his coat on the hanger. He quickly pads into the kitchen to grab something to drink. “Do you want something?” He calls out, rumming into the fridge.

“Water’s fine. Thank you.” Chanyeol’s voice is heard. Baekhyun fetches him a bottle of water before he runs into his bedroom to change into something more comfortable than a suit and shirt.

Chanyeol is sitting on the couch when he gets back to the living room, staring at a framed photo of him and his family. Baekhyun silently joins him on the couch, sitting beside him. The taller male sends him a smile. “How is your brother?”

“He is fine. He is starting middle school nowadays.” Baekhyun says, staring at the face of his smiling little brother.

Chanyeol smiles and says nothing. There are so many things that they want to talk about, but they don’t know how to start it with this hanging tension between them.

Unable to take at the tension for any longer, Chanyeol gazes deeply at him and reaches for his hand, tugging him close. He holds onto the side of Baekhyun’s face, leaning to kiss his cheek gently. Baekhyun looks up in surprise, clearly not expecting it.

Chanyeol lifts the face in his hand up while he himself leans down to place the softest kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. He feels Baekhyun sighs into the kiss and he also feels the tremble of mouth against his own. They press for a few more kisses, all soft and tender until Chanyeol leans away.

“I love you,” he says, caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks with his thumbs, “It’s been too long, baby.” Chanyeol mutters and he smiles fondly when he sees Baekhyun’s eyes close. Soon enough there are tears slipping away from the corner of his eyes and the cute nose scrunches up.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls softly, crying after holding back for so many years. Chanyeol smiles sadly and goes to kiss his tears away. Baekhyun wraps his arms around the taller male’s waist, gripping tight.

“Tell me about how your life is for these past years.” Chanyeol whispers, kissing his nose. Baekhyun opens his eyes, staring up at him through his blurred eyes. He musters a small smile. “Once I graduated, I applied to many jobs in many companies and… luckily, I got hired in a week.”

“Is it the same company you are working now?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun smiles, sniffing. “The boss was so kind too. He promoted me and I got a raise in my salary. It surprised me when I was appointed as the vice president. It was… out of my imagination.”

Chanyeol smiles proudly, curling an arm around him and pulling him to his chest. Baekhyun willingly leans his head on him, sighing in delight. “I bought a house for my parents and brother, Chanyeol. I would love to live with them but it took too long to go to the office everyday so I have to settle with living alone here.” He says, motioning to allover the apartment.

“And the city is too crowded and because of my work, I had to get a car. And my biggest achievement was to send my brother to a good school. I’m so glad I could do that.” Baekhyun says softly and Chanyeol can hear the smile in his voice. He leans down to kiss his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun tilts his head up and leaves a kiss on Chanyeol’s chin. “What about you? Tell me.”

Chanyeol hugs him tightly. “Right after I graduated from college, I moved out of my parents’ house.” He says silently. Baekhyun leans back to stare at him. “What?”

“I moved out,” Chanyeol repeats, “and I lived alone right now, just like you.”

“What happened?”

“I fought a lot with my mother.” He says, smiling bitterly. “She dictated my life all to her want. I didn’t need that, of course. After what she did to you, I couldn’t forgive her.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls softly, speechless. Chanyeol kisses his temple, “Don’t worry. So, after I moved out, I built up my own empire. It was hard at first, but I didn’t want to get any help from my parents. I had a good friend of mine and together, we built Park and Oh Corp.”

“Have you… talked to your parents since then?” He asks carefully. Chanyeol pulls him back again, flush to his chest. Baekhyun looks up at him in difficulty, being cuddled like that. “I haven’t. I tried to, but I couldn’t find it in me, thinking about all the horrible things she said to you and about how she was treating my life as if she cared.”

Baekhyun stares at him and lifts himself up a bit, pecking the taller male on his mouth. Chanyeol blinks his eyes, staring at him before smiling and saying, “We can be together now, can we?”

It takes a moment for Baekhyun to answer because he is drowning in the dark brown of Chanyeol’s eyes before he finally responds with a nod. Chanyeol dips down to kiss him, their lips melt together as he draws him closer. Baekhyun sighs, opening his mouth as he lets himself let loose into Chanyeol’s arms.

It’s been so long. So damn long and he misses everything about Chanyeol. He misses his stare, his hugs, his kisses, his touches, everything. He will give himself fully to Chanyeol, without an ounce of doubt.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss, panting. “Where’s your bedroom, baby?” He asks, voice going so low that Baekhyun is shuddering in delight. He points to the door on the right and Chanyeol lifts him up, carrying him in the speed of flash and causing him to laugh.

When his head hits the bed, Chanyeol kisses him again, pouring all the love and the pent up emotions for the whole seven years ever since they broke up. Baekhyun gladly accepts everything, even pulling him lower and whimpering into his mouth.

Chanyeol trails his mouth down along his neck after abusing his poor lips, marking his skin with bite marks that Baekhyun loves to get. A whisper of Chanyeol’s name coming out of his mouth is enough to make the taller male leans away, ripping their clothes away for a more contact between them.

Baekhyun throws his head back and his mouth opens up in gasps when Chanyeol does wonder to him, either with his hands or lips. He makes sure to show Baekhyun about how much he loves him and misses him, littering his entire skin with wet kisses and whispers of love, while his hands handle him so strongly that Baekhyun is left wanting for more.

Their limbs are all tangled up as Chanyeol is trying to trap him deeper into the bed and Baekhyun is willingly drawing him ever lower to him. When their heated skin meet, Baekhyun cries out in pleasure and the taller male is quick to assist to prolong the pleasure he feels all over his body.

When Chanyeol is so deep inside, Baekhyun opens his eyes, staring straight up and watching just how beautiful Chanyeol’s face looks like when he is so deep in pleasure. He reaches up to hold onto the side of the taller male’s face, caressing his sweaty skin. Chanyeol stops moving into him, heaving his breath.

“I love you so much, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whispers in guilt for even breaking up with him seven years ago. Chanyeol tilts his head and he goes down to kiss him roughly, stealing all the air in his lungs. Baekhyun moans out, moving his hips as Chanyeol continues to thrust into him with a faster pace, bruising their hips together.

“Don’t ever say sorry for a mistake that is not yours.” Chanyeol says through his gritted teeth. He manhandles Baekhyun’s legs to the top of his shoulder, bending him into half and pushing deeper.

Baekhyun cries out, his head falls back and his mouth hangs open from the proximity between them. Chanyeol takes his hands and twines their fingers together, burying him into the mattress even more. He chokes out a loud moan, gasping and calling out for his lover’s name while Chanyeol drills into him in an unforgiving pace that leaves him breathless.

It’s so rough; their lovemaking is so rough compared to the first time they did it. During the college time when they first did it, it was all soft and sugary, full of sweet loves and tender kisses. Now that they had to separate for so many years and finally can find each other again, he can feel the difference. Chanyeol is no longer hesitating, he is not longer cautious. He lets himself loose, giving his all to Baekhyun and showing just how much he wants him in every aspect.

Baekhyun cries, his tears spilling down his cheeks and wetting the bed sheet as he buries the side of his face into the bed. Chanyeol is choking him with his love until he is all breathless, unable to escape from his ever again. Chanyeol won’t let him go for the second time and it’s not like he is going to leave him again.

Chanyeol slants their lips together, their teeth knocking and tongues twisting so lewdly. Baekhyun screams into his mouth, hips bucking up to meet with Chanyeol’s thrusts which have been changing in pace from super slow to an inhuman movement.

“Oh- ooh, Chanyeol!” He cries out, coming straight onto his stomach, untouched. Chanyeol breathes against his marked neck, huffing heavily while trying to deliver the last furious thrusts into him. Baekhyun slumps back into the bed, gasping for fresh air before he lets out soft whimpering sounds when Chanyeol finally comes inside of him, filling him up to the brim and letting such a noise from his throat that shows how much pleasured he is.

When Chanyeol is finally coming back from his high, he sees Baekhyun staring at him with such a sweet smile. He holds himself up with his elbows, caressing his lover’s messy locks away from his face. He dips to give his swollen lips a slow kiss, long and tender. Baekhyun sighs against his mouth, slipping his fingers into his hair to pull him lower.

“I love you.” They breathe simultaneously, laughing when they hear it resounds together. Chanyeol rubs their nose, kissing him all over his face. Baekhyun tries to avoid him, laughing at the ticklish feeling.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Chanyeol whispers against his temple, giving it a long kiss.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, smiling. “Don’t ever let me go again.”

“Promise.”

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up feeling his whole body fatigued, so tired and so stiff.  But the moment he opens his eyes and finds his lover sleeping safe and sound in his arms, all his exhaustion is washed away from him. A happy smile curls on his mouth and he relishes in the feeling of being able to hold Baekhyun again after such a long time.

Last night had been fantastic. They explored every corner and every nook in lovemaking which they hadn’t been able to do years ago, now being mature and all making them adventurous and caused them to have stiff muscles all over, but he doesn’t regret it.

He holds onto Baekhyun’s face, kissing his lips to wake him up. It doesn’t seem to work because his lover is still sleeping so peacefully, looking too cute even. He gives him the second kiss, then the third, and fourth. Baekhyun is finally awake on the twentieth kiss, wearing the most beautiful smile that Chanyeol has ever seen on his entire life.

“Hey.” Chanyeol greets, kissing both of his cheeks. Baekhyun laughs softly, yawning a bit before whispering, “Hey,” with his hoarse voice.

“Are you alright? Can you move?” He asks, hand coming down to caress Baekhyun’s waist and hip. His lover hums. “I don’t know. You can carry me all the time though. I won’t mind.”

Chanyeol snorts before laughing. He reaches to kiss his lover on his nose. “Sure. I would love to carry you around and treat you like a prince.”

Baekhyun wraps an arm around his neck to pull him on top of himself, locking their lips together. They might have gotten carried away after that.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol stands in the kitchen, pouring cereals into a big bowl while Baekhyun sits on the kitchen counter, looking just like a child with his legs swinging back and forth. He smiles and pours the milk, before bringing the bowl into Baekhyun’s awaiting hands.

“I’m so hungry. I don’t have the same stamina as you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says, scrunching his nose while munching down on a scoop of cereal. He scoops another one with the spoon, bringing it up to Chanyeol’s mouth to feed him.

“You should eat more nutritious food because I won’t let you go away without a proper excuse.” Chanyeol pecks his mouth. Baekhyun rolls his eyes then he laughs. “My butt hurts, Chanyeol.”

The words make the taller male to throw his head back, laughing loudly.

“Stop laughing.” Baekhyun gives his shoulder a punch which feels like a poke rather than a hit. Chanyeol smiles amusedly.

“You are just too adorable for me to handle, baby.”

Baekhyun purses his lips, faking annoyance but the redness on his cheeks says otherwise.

 

 

***

 

 

They go to work together because despite Chanyeol belonging to his own company, their newly signed contract makes him needed to be around Baekhyun for quite some time. It’s not like Chanyeol is complaining, instead he is welcoming the idea to discuss business in Baekhyun’s office. He can steal kisses whenever he wants.

Lunch is taken inside the office where Chanyeol can feed his lover all he wants. When they continue working, Baekhyun always gets a grope on his backside, his waist, or even a squeeze on his hand. Chanyeol smiles innocently and then kisses his cheek. He is supposed to act mad but he can only blush shyly.

As work time is over, Chanyeol drives him back home and they spend the night romanticizing each other. They eat dinner, they bath together, and they dance to the slow music Baekhyun plays in the background. Most times they screw each other in the bed, screaming on top of their lungs.

Chanyeol has also taken him to his own place and as a ceremony gift of having his lover visiting his place for the first time; he gets to make love to Baekhyun in his Jacuzzi, with a slow and sensual pace. Baekhyun doesn’t resist though, instead it is his idea.

 

 

***

 

 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls softly in one night after they finish exploring each other and now are tangled under the soiled duvet. Chanyeol hums, pulling him closer.

“Can we go meet your mother?”

Chanyeol’s eyes snap open at that. “What?”

“I want to meet your mother and—”

“No.” The taller male says, squeezing him in the middle. Baekhyun grunts. “Come on. I want to show her.”

“We don’t need to show her anything, Baekhyun.”

“It’s me. I have to show her that I have grown to be a better person, good enough for you.” Baekhyun says firmly and there is no space to banter with the finality in his tone. Chanyeol stares at his lover for a moment before he sighs.

“Why do you insist to meet her?”

Baekhyun smiles. “She said I was not good enough to stand by your side. She told me to try again when I get successful. I know she doesn’t really mean it but I just want to show her, you know? Not everyone will bend to her words and I just... I just want to let her see that I’m a good enough person for you.”

Chanyeol looks stunned. “Baby, you are the best for me.”

“That’s why. I want to meet her.” He grins up and Chanyeol doesn’t have any choice but to give in to his want.

“I will give you a reward later.” Baekhyun whispers into his ear.

Chanyeol’s mouth hangs open, chuckling in disbelief. “You little tease!”

 

 

***

 

 

The meeting with Chanyeol’s mother turns out to be just how they imagine.

She doesn’t expect to see Baekhyun when Chanyeol calls her to meet up earlier before this. When she sees him, her face grows red in anger and humiliation.

Baekhyun keeps his manner on, greeting her nicely and asking about her well being. She ignores him, of course, but Chanyeol doesn’t answer to her question, in return. It’s like they are playing a game of tug of war.

He shows her that he is no longer the weak boy she used to threaten. He shows her his achievement, his status, what he is capable of, and how he is a person good enough for Chanyeol, as to her words.

They leave with their hands twined together, Chanyeol smiling proudly at the display of her red face and Baekhyun feeling a bit bad for her but happy nonetheless.

“I’m so proud of you.” Chanyeol has said once they get into the car, kissing his cheek. Baekhyun beams at him.

 

 

***

 

 

A few months after they get back together, Baekhyun goes back home to find the biggest surprise prepared for him.

A table of romantic candle light dinner specially prepared by Chanyeol. The taller male gives him a soft kiss on his mouth, giving him speeches of sweet words that make him blushes from his head to his toes. It takes a moment for him to realize what is happening here but his tears spill when Chanyeol goes down to one knee in front of him, opening a velvet box and showcasing the most beautiful ring he has ever seen.

“Will you marry me, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol has whispered, smiling nervously and fingers trembling tremendously.

Baekhyun sobs out in happiness, breaking out in a choked laugh. He has half expected this because Chanyeol has been playing with his fingers for the past months. He is too obvious with his plan, but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t succeed. Baekhyun still cries loudly while saying, “Yes!”

When the ring is snugly put around his finger, Baekhyun pulls the taller male down for a kiss that shows how passionate their love is. Chanyeol laughs against his mouth, holding onto his waist tenderly.

“I’m glad I bumped onto you at that time in college. If not, then I wouldn’t be able to meet you.” Chanyeol says, smiling brightly. Baekhyun smiles just as bright as he does and goes to kiss him again.

“Me too. You changed my life, Chanyeol, whether you believe it or not. You made me.”

Chanyeol chuckles and lifts his hand up to his mouth, kissing the glittering engagement ring. Baekhyun watches him in awe, his eyes full of love and affection, mirroring Chanyeol’s eyes as well.

“So,” the taller male starts again, “when’s the wedding?”

Baekhyun laughs loudly and then yelping in surprise when Chanyeol lifts him up and runs towards the direction of bedroom, muttering things about ‘consuming the wedding night’ a bit earlier.

As the bedroom door closes with a soft thud, it’s the sound that signs the start of their happy ending.

 


End file.
